For What You've Done To Me
by Nikki-Vicious
Summary: Hiei and Mukuro have made a move to take over all three worlds. Koenma releases an old criminal to help what's left of Team Urameshi. But, will the kitsune be able to beat Hiei and save the world? I hate summaries. They suck. HieixOC M for later content
1. Chapter 1

**"What **do you mean Hiei's gone with Mukuro?!" Koenma's slightly tenor voice squeaked into the phone that he held to his ear.

"Well, sir, you see-" The ogre on the other end stuttered slightly.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO TELL ME, THEN SPIT IT OUT!" Koenma started to lose his temper.

"He's decided to stay in his demon form." Koenma fell back into his chair at the information.

"Oh, Kami." Koenma slammed the phone on the hook and started pacing, trying to figure out the best course of action. "If I don't figure this out soon, those two will take over Makai, Ningenkai, and Reikai." He muttered under his breath. A sudden idea struck him. He jumped onto his chair and called out for Botan, who was just outside the door. She rushed in, her pink eyes wide in worry and blue hair swinging around behind her.

"Yes, Koenma, sir?" Her normally excited soprano voice was pitched a note higher with worry.

"Hiei has took a turn onto the wrong side and is staying with Mukuro, in his demon form." Botan gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Would you like me to go alert Team Urameshi, or what's left of it?" She immediately asked but watched as her small boss shook his head.

"It wouldn't do any good. They're too strong together. But there is one person who could always get Hiei under control, no matter the situation." Koenma hinted to the grim reaper.

"Oh, Koenma, you can't mean-" Koenma grimly nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm afraid it must be, Botan. We will go down to the holding cells immediately. We'll strike a deal. I'm just sorry it had to come down to this."

"But, Sir! You can't be serious. I mean, the file alone sends shivers down my spine. Over three hundred counts of murder, twenty-six counts of kidnapping, near two hundred counts of theft, and not to mention the class of demon you're about to release!"

"I'm well aware of all this, Botan. But we have no other choice. We can only hope she will help." Koenma made his way through the many halls of his castle, Botan following the whole way. The pair eventually came to a set of stairs that went underground. The staircase was guarded by two demons who Koenma knew he could trust. He nodded to them as he and Botan walked by. It was only a few steps down before they heard the yells of all the demons being held there. Botan stopped at the bottom of the stairs, to afraid to move, while Koenma kept going. He strolled down the rows of cages as if nothing was wrong. The small leader stopped in front of the last cell in the line. It was dark and no one could see if someone actually inhabited it, but Koenma could feel her demon ki, flowing off her in waves.

"Well, well. The Great Koenma, and his little Grim Reaper." Her voice was heard before she started towards the front of her holding cell. It was a sweet low soprano, almost alto. Her voice was filled with amusement and a very detectable sarcasm. "To what do I owe this momentous visit?" She stepped into the light and allowed her profile to be seen. She was only five feet tall, but still tall enough to have to look down on Koenma. Her waist length hair was an amazing shade of silver that contrasted with her golden eyes. A pair of large Kitsune ears stuck out of the top of her head, twitching at the sounds around her. She was dressed in gray rags that barely covered her curves. As she stepped further into the light, Koenma could see the x-shaped scar over her left eye, the tail swishing in an eerie patience and a white rose in her hair.

"Weren't all your weapons taken from you?" Koenma's eyes narrowed as he looked closer at the white rose.

"It's fake. It could do no more damage than prick your finger."

"Yes, well. It seems that I have a proposition for you."

"You need me to save your ass, Koenma?" Koenma shuffled around nervously.

"In a matter of speaking."

"I want my weapons back, and my record cleared."

"What?! Your insane, the best I could do for you-"

"Both things, Little Enma. Or I'll let your precious Ningenkai and Reikai get devoured by whatever little beastie has set its eyes on it this time." Her eyes locked on Koenma's, silently fighting with him as he silently fought with himself.

"Fine. This is much more important." He turned around to look at Botan in the distance. "Go get them." He turned back to the cell. "On this mission you are to cooperate with them, and take orders from me. Afterwards, I will clear your record. You'll be as free as the day you were born."

"My weapons?" She asked as she stepped out of the cell Koenma just unlocked.

"They'll be waiting in my office. I'll take you up to clean up a bit and then we will make our way there."

"My mission?" She followed the king-to-be up the stairs and hallways, only two steps behind.

"That, I cannot tell you until I tell the others."

"Can I at least know who I am dealing with?"

"Someone close to you." Was all Koenma said as he stopped at a set of double doors. "In there you will find all you need to freshen up. There is new clothes in the dresser and closet. You have two hours." Koenma watched as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. The echo of the large bolt sliding into place only made Koenma more edgy.

_Author's Note: I gave up on my Twilight fic, at least for right now. I started watching the Yu Yu Hakusho episodes online the other day, then started with fics here. I got the idea for this story, and here we are. Oh! And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, plot, episodes, merchandise, and all that jazz. I do, however, own this female kistune. Review! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you, **dragonwingedangel** for your review! I'm not gonna update again until I have the fifth chapter written, since I already have three and four. I really wanna stay ahead and be able to update alot. It won't take long, at all. In the last chapter, I misspelled 'kai' as 'ki'. Yes, I know everyone uses 'ki', but when I started doing fanfictions I uses 'kai' and that's how it's going to stay. I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, plot line, merchandise, or any of that good stuff. Things would be different if I did. Reviews are my crack, and I need a fix. Would you like to help?_

**Inside** the room, she stripped the rags from her body. Almost immediately she was in the shower, scrubbing the years of scum and grime from her skin and hair. That task alone took nearly forty-five minutes. Once out she looked at herself in the large mirror on the wall. After some rummaging around in drawers, she found a pair of scissors. With a smirk on her face, she began snipping at her hair. When she was finished, it rested no longer than her shoulders in a choppy fashion. She turned around to leave the bathroom, but something shiny caught her attention. On the counter, next to the sink, was her jewelry. She picked up her necklace first and fastened it around her neck. The chain was nothing but silver, but the pendant was Korime's tear, which fell neatly in between her breasts. She grabbed her ring next. She slid the simple gold band onto the fourth finger of her left hand, where it had always rested. Next, was the golden anklet that she hooked around her right ankle. Finally, she slipped the two golden hoops into her right Kitsune ear. At first, it was dragged down at the weight, not used to it yet again.

"Thirty minutes!" Koenma's voice sounded outside the door.

"Keep your diaper on, toddler, I'm almost done." Out of the dresser she picked matching black undergarments. Out of the closet she took a pair of black capris, tearing a hole in them for her tail, and a white tank-top. She went back into the bathroom and looked over her appearance once more. It was a drastic change from earlier, but she looked near her old self. She just didn't have that spark in her eye like she used to. Her eye drifted over her reflection once more, this time catching at what looked like a bad scar, from a sharp set of teeth. She knew better, and so did all of Makai. She covered the mark with her right hand and sent a wave of energy through it. She waited a second before removing her hand and looking at the pale skin that covered her mark. She knew she had to hide it around other demons. If they knew who she cared for then that would make him a target for her enemies. With a sigh she unbolted the room and left, once again following Koenma down the hallways.

"I am going to have to ask you to contain yourself once you meet your partners."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets get this over with." Koenma opened the doors to his office with a slight push from his small body. The sight she saw when the unnecessary blinding light cleared was defiantly one she didn't expect. Three boys, all of about sixteen or seventeen stood, on guard. The first one was dressed in a green school jumpsuit and had his black hair slicked back, about five foot nine. The second boy stood near six feet with slightly curled orange hair and a blue school jumpsuit. The third and final boy was five foot eleven inches in a red jumpsuit and red hair just a few inches past his shoulders. Recognition quickly crossed his face.

"Shikari?" His voice was an even tenor but it still clicked in her brain, even if his voice used to be a comforting bass. Her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Yoko?" She nearly whispered. A smiled graced the red haired boy's face.

"You remember." He sighed as his dark green eyes flashed amber quickly.

"I couldn't ever forget." She told him softly as he scooped her into his arms for a hug.

"Now is not the time, you two." Koenma's sharp voice had Yoko putting Shikari back on her feet and looking at him. "Shikari, let me first introduce you to your other partners for this, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara." She looked at each of them a nodded before turning back to her new 'boss'.

"Where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara's voice pipped up before Koenma could talk again.

"That is what your mission is. He seems to have taken a turn onto the, shall I say, dark side. Hiei has chosen his demon form over the human one and made an extremely unsettling alliance with Mukuro. We have to get him back and into a holding cell. Soon." At the sound of his name her eyes widened but her pupils shrank to almost nothing. Her teeth clenched. Yoko looked down at her.

"Kari-chan?" His soft voice tried to get a reaction out of her.

"Yoko, does he mean Hiei Jaganshi?"

"You know the small fry?" Yusuke looked over her, already knowing the answer.

"It would be hard for her to not know him, right Shikari?" Koenma's face had a slightly evil smirk on it. "I mean, after all, they are mated." At the words she clenched her eyes shut and let a low growl release from her chest. Everyone in the castle could feel the spark of demon energy from her, breaking what was left of the seals that held her back for four hundred and thirty-nine years. She was surprised the walls weren't shaking, following what her own body was doing.

"Mated?" The orange one asked, obviously the one with the least amount of brains.

"Yes," Yoko spoke up, "its like a human marriage. But, when a kitsune mates, they mate for life. I know not of what a hi youkai does, but I know Hiei hasn't been faithful." Her brother's voice dropped at the end, as if trying to hide it from her.

"As if I didn't know," it was hard for her to keep her temper, "every time he laid with another, every time he did something that dishonored our bond, I was hurt. A little piece of my heart was shattered, forever broken. Well, know, he's gonna get what he deserves. Slowly. Where is this 'Mukuro' person? They'll get what they deserve, too."

"The Makai." Botan responded Shikari, holding out her weapons for her. She picked up the white rose and tucked it in her hair, out of sight. Next, she took the katana and fixed it so it was tied to her waist. Finally, she grabbed the twin daggers and strapped each sheath to the underside of her forearms. She abruptly turned to Yoko.

"You're it." She grinned as she tapped his shoulder. Before Kuwabara or Yusuke could blink, Kurama transformed into Yoko and dived into a portal after his sister. The two humans blinked.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke suddenly blurted out. Koenma sighed and motioned the two who got up to just sit back down.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Kuwabara looked at Koenma, who had resorted to clasping his hands together and placing his head on top of them.

"No, you'd never be able to catch up." A screen dropped down from the ceiling, letting all in the room see a brother chasing his sister. "Kitsunes are playful by nature, especially with their siblings. Shikari got the urge to play a game, much like tag, and engaged in it with her brother. We simply have to wait for them to be done."

"But, sir, what do you mean 'much like tag'? It seems pretty obv-" Botan cut her words off after seeing the small man shake his head.

"It's cat-and-mouse. Their instincts take over, using everyone of their senses to find and follow the other until they're caught."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Told you it wouldn't take long. It normally doesn't take me long at all to write, unless I come down with a sevre case of writer's block. I, again, have to thank **dragonwingedangel** for her review. She gave me a fix. I like her. Lol. Um...In the last chapter instead of 'now' I put 'know'. It was a simple mistake that I didn't catch. I tend to make a lot of those. But, whatev. I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, plot line, merchadise, or any of the other stuff that makes us squeal like teenies at a Hannah Montanna concert. Though, if I did, Yu Yu Hakusho would rule the world and Hannah Montanna wouldn't exsist. I do, however, own Shikari and she makes me squeal like I'm at an Avenged Sevenfold concert. Reviews are my heroin, and I need a fix. Badly. Please, help?_

**Shikari** had a small smile on her face. It was the first one she'd made in years. The thrill of the hunt, or the chase in this case, was always her favorite. The spike of adrenaline that ran through her veins was addicting to the kitsune. She turned around mid run and started taunting her brother, working out the aggression so she would be more reasonable with the rest of the world.

"What's wrong, Yoko, getting old?" The comment caused a growl to rip from Yoko and focus more on catching his sister.

"You have not much to say, kit, for you are just as old." Shikari smirked as she barely jumped out of his reach.

"Your older, even if it is by three minutes." She got so caught up in watching her brother, she mis-stepped and fell threw a rotten branch on a tree. Yoko seized his opportunity and caught her, midair, winning the game. She growled and pushed her twin off, irritated.

"Third blood?" His smirk was wide as he watched is sister's tail flick with irritation. His confirmation came from the vines trying to sneak their way around his ankles. He jumped to a tree a few feet away from his previous position and launched his own attack. Red rose petals flew at Shikari, trying to rip at her skin. At the same instant, her white rose petals did the same. The scent of her brother's blood filled her nose.

"One." She called out before drawing her daggers from their sheaths and swinging at Yoko with skill and grace. He caught the rhythm in her steps and grabbed her wrist, turning her knife on herself.

"One, kit." She kicked his ankles from under him and slashed at his neck, nicking it just to the right of his jugular.

"Two, asshole." She growled at him. He kicked her knees from under her and pinned her under him, claws scratching the side of her face as she rolled out from under him as soon as he pinned her.

"Two, young one. Are you really getting this sloppy?" He teased. Shikari charged at her brother with an amazing speed and caught him by his neck. Yoko felt her demon kai spike before realizing what she was doing. Her arm started to give off a white glow in a dragon design.

"Who are you calling 'sloppy'?" She looked at the fear in her twins eyes as the kai started to travel to her left arm.

"Alright, I give! And I take back the 'sloppy' comment." Yoko only relaxed when he felt the kai leave the arm that held him and distribute in her body. The glowing on the kitsune's arm faded, but left the design in black on her skin, up her entire arm. A moment later, Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped through a portal, and next to where Yoko had decided to rest.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara, shaking with fear, asked the twins. Yoko's eyes locked with Shikari's and held, not moving.

"Dragon of the Light Flame." Yoko murmured to him, watching as Shikari attempted to gain ki from the plants around her, so she wouldn't be as vulnerable.

"But, isn't that the opposite of Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame?" Yusuke's eyes looked up, as if the information he struggled to remember was there.

"Come here, my sister, and rest with brother." Yoko held his arms out wide as he commanded his younger sibling to him. She looked wearily between the human and the Mazoku. "They are allies, young one, friends. They won't hurt you. Come rest with me." Shikari glanced at the other two before nodding and setting her small body in her brother's lap. Yoko enclosed his twin with his arms, letting her feed off his kai, along with natures'. "Yes, Yusuke, it is. S-Class demons of certain species share their most powerful attack with their partners, especially if their inner demon thinks their Mate is not capable of defending themselves."

"Well, then, Hiei's inner demon is stupider than I thought. She can take care of herself and then some, from what I've seen."

"I don't believe we've been properly introduce," Shikari suddenly spoke up, looking at the Mazoku again, "I'm Yoko Shikari, of the late Raizen's kingdom. You're his heir, are you not?" Yusuke looked a bit shocked for a second.

"Yeah, I got the kingdom when the old man died. The name's Yusuke Urameshi, and that dumb ass over there is Kazuma Kuwabara." Yoko watched his sister with interested eyes as she scanned her own over Kuwabara.

"You have an air about you, Kuwabara, that tells me a sad story. It is one of a love for a demon, is it not? What causes the sadness, love shouldn't put a damper on one's mood?" Kuwabara blushed and looked away, so Shikari fixed her gaze with her brother's. "Tell me, Yoko, who is he in love with? Will I know the young demoness?"

"Kari, you may know her better than you think." When the twin cocked her head in confusion, Yoko explained in a few simple words. "He's in love with Yukina. And though it doesn't seem to be one sided, at least in my eyes, neither of them act on it. It's been two years, at least." He let the information sink in, and as it did, he locked his arms tightly over his sister, preventing her movement. It finally clicked in the kit's mind and she lunged before realizing what Yoko did. Not attempting again after that, she glared at the human.

"Human, I dare you," she growled at him, a snarl in her voice, "I dare you to touch the Koorime. Whatever has troubled you in your life will seem like a blessing when I'm through with you, if you lay one filthy appendage on her." Yusuke blinked and Kuwabara was shaking in fear.

"Now, now, little kit, that wasn't nice." Yoko politely scolded his sister.

"Hn." Escaped her lips, without her realizing it, as she nuzzled her brother's neck, feeding off more of his kai. The laugh of Yusuke didn't cause the kitsunes to look at him.

"I can see why you and shorty are together. You act so alike. But, I thought he was reduced to an D-Class demon when he got the Jagan?"

"He was. Yusuke, you seem to fail to remember that demons live to be thousands of years old." Yoko spoke softly to the Mazoku, nuzzling his sister with his cheek, returning the affection she was showing him.

"Hiei got the Jagan only after I was being held for my crimes. He was desperate to find me, despite what he tells everyone else. It was after he couldn't find me that he choose to search for Koorime Island and his sister." Shikari spoke up suddenly, surprising her brother. He knew that Hiei was a sore spot for her, and she didn't like to talk about him. "Just about every fifty years he starts watching me again, with that damn eye. And he watches for nearly a year," Shikari shook her head slightly, getting off her brother. "he just watches." She whispered and walked to the other end of the clearing. Yoko recognized the look in his sister's eyes. She was holding back information, more then necessary.

"When was the last time he started watching you?" Yoko got up from his spot and tore cloth from the bottom of his shirt. He watched the wheels in his sister's head move and contemplate as he wrapped her left arm with the long white strip.

"Forty-nine years and three hundred sixty-four days." She finally whispered to her brother, so only he could here.

"Well, isn't that a little ironic?" He grinned down at her. Yoko turned to Yusuke, still grinning. "Yusuke, isn't Mukuro threatening your kingdom and Yomi's by attempting to take over Makai and Ningenkai?" Shikari could feel Yusuke's sudden anger and the spike in his kai.

"Hey, yeah! That bitch and her little bastard ain't touching my kingdom! They'll have to kill me to get it."

"It's settled then," Shikari grinned at her brother and then to Kuwabara and Yusuke, "there will be a tournament. It will be Lord Yusuke and Lord Yomi against Lady Mukuro. Each Lord or Lady will bring five of their strongest fighters. All fighters will be in one-on-one matches and the last kingdom with the most wins or fighters decides what happens." Just as Shikari finished her sentence, a rustle of leaves and wind put them on guard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Okay, so, I figured out today as I was writing that this will probably be a short story. I may do a sequel. I haven't decided yet, and, of course, it depends on the ending. This chapter is shorter than the others by a couple hundred words, but this is simply how the chapter played out. My stories wirte themselves, using me as a way to get out in the open. I thank **dragonwingedangel** for my heroin fix yesterday. I'm sure there were spelling mistakes in the last chapter, but, I'm sure you figured them out yourselves. I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, plot line, merchandise, or anything else related. I do own our dear Yoko Shikari, though. In reality, she isn't related to our favorite Yoko Kurama, therefore I can own her. Reviews are my heroin and a fix would be very nice._

**"Show** yourself." Yoko command. Out of the shadows came Yomi himself. Shikari grinned and leaped on him.

"Well, hello, Kari-chan. You sure have grown." His calm bass voice wrapped around Shikari, a tornado of memories hitting her.

"Yomi? But how did you-" Yusuke questioned the other demon lord. Yomi put Shikari back on the ground, her face still covered with a smile.

"You all are in my kingdom. You know I hear everything that goes on. When I heard Kurama and Kari's racket, I couldn't help but come see my old friends. But now, it seems, I have business to discuss." Yomi faced Yusuke with a smile.

"Well, you hear all, so you heard what's going on. Any thoughts?"

"I have no will to fight. I wish to stay in my kingdom and continue as I have, but a threat should not go unpunished. So, I hope to put my kingdom in your hands, Yusuke. I would like it if your team fought for, not only your kingdom, but mine as well. And, if it comes to war, I wish to be an ally." Yusuke seemed shocked at the lord's wish. He shrugged, though the shock was still there.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I don't know why you would want us to defend-"

"Because, Yusuke, I trust you and your team's abilities. And with the Yoko twins at your side, theres no way you can lose." He turned to the kitsunes and nodded at them. "It was nice seeing you again, but I'm afraid I must leave. I already sent word to Mukuro. You are to meet them at the arena where the last tournament was held." With that, Yomi turned and left the four fighters, two in shock, two smirking. The elder Yoko turned to the younger.

"Will you be doing the honors, dearest Kari?"

"Of course, dearest brother."

"Promise me something first, Kari." Shikari looked at her brother with question, knowing she'd do nearly anything for him. "After you cut the portal, change into your human form and keep your kai hidden. The element of surprise is the greatest in times like these." The kitsunes held a matching smirk. Shikari held her hand up in the air, flexing her claws. One nails drug itself from a point in midair to the ground. When she pulled her nail away, a portal to the arena stood in front of them. She watched as the human and the Mazoku moved through the hole in time and space, followed by her brother. She stepped through after them, letting the portal close and her kai get sealed off.

"Shikari?" Yusuke asked, looking at her. She knew what they saw. Her silver locks were now no shorter than her earlobes, in a dark lavender color with darker blue streaks. Her golden eyes were silver now, and her facial features softened. The curves that made her body were considerably smaller than her demon form, and her clothes hung off her loosely. The katana at her waist and the daggers on her arms were gone, with her true form.

"Yeah, it's me." Her new voice squeaked out. Yoko laughed at her, and didn't even flinch under her glare. To every demon that looked at her, she seemed like another pathetic, useless human.

"Is this why you never showed me your human form, little sister?"

"Yes." She huffed and began walking towards the large arena. Yoko caught up in two long strides and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"At least you didn't get shorter." Shikari scowled and pushed her brother's arm off her shoulders, in anger. "Oh, come on, Kari!"

"Hey, Shikari!" Kuwabara yelled out. She stopped and wait for him and Yusuke to reach her, Yoko maneuvering so he was behind her. "Do you plan on fighting?"

"Yes, though I will only fight one. Until that time, I will stand as referee."

"No, you won't." Yoko growled at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a protective stance. "You'll sit on the sidelines, away from the fighting and rest until it is your turn. Playing today took a lot out of you, especially since you almost used the Dragon. It'll take some time before you even stand a chance again, and that's after I let you use my kai." Shikari snarled and ripped herself from her brother's arms.

"You have no say in what I do, or do not do. If I wish to referee than I will, and no one can stop me." Her sentence ended and she knew she had made a mistake. The elder Yoko's eyes brightened for just long enough to give her a command that she could do nothing about.

"Yoko Shikari, you will listen to me, and you will sleep until it is your turn to fight." Yusuke and Kuwabara watched in wonder as Shikari's eyes closed and she fell into her brother's arms.

"What the hell...?" Yusuke looked up to Yoko, who was brushing hair out of his twin's face.

"A skill, that I mastered many centuries ago, to keep my sister in check."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I don't think I told you guys before, but I don't update Monday thru Thursdays. Hell, I'm not even on the computer. And if I am, I'm checking my e-mail, Myspace, or doing Virtual School. Sometimes, I'll get on and write future updates. But, you have to imagine me. I walk to school in the mornings, and all I have to do on the way there is think. So, what do I think of? Stuff for this story and my ones on (where I am known as NicoleVicious. Visit it if you like Avenged Sevenfold!). Sad, isn't it? I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, merchandise, plot line, or anything copyrighted. I do own Yoko Shikari, whom I love. Reviews are my heroin, and I really could use a fix!_

**An** hour later, Yoko sat with Kuwabara and Yusuke in the hotel room they rented rented out for Shikari.

"So, what's this gonna be like for her?" Yusuke's voice was soft and grave. He already cared for Shikari like a sister, though he hadn't known her for even twelve hours. To him, she seemed like one of those people you can't but like. Yoko turned to Yusuke, knowing how he felt, and that Kuwabara felt the same. He didn't blame them. Shikari could win over anyone she wanted with a simple smile. The fact that she got these two, two who didn't warm up to people all that quickly, to care for her to an extent put his mind at ease about the upcoming fight.

"It'll be tough, especially since she's going against her mate. It's unheard of. One of them will probably end up dying."

"What do you mean they'll end up dying?" Kuwabara's worried voice sounded from across the room. Yoko turned to him, his eyes glaring into Kuwabara's.

"By Makai law, the male of the relationship is in charge. He's the dominant. He has the right to do anything he wants to the female, and she can't object. But she also doesn't have to listen. In cases like that, the male normal beats or kills the female for disobedience. Fighting against Hiei will be like Kari not listening. Now, Hiei has never hit Kari, they adore each other to much. But, when it comes down to it, it'll end up being a fight for dominance. If Kari doesn't win, by law, he'll have to kill her. But, if Kari does win, then Hiei is in for a world of pain. She won't go easy on him for disrespecting the bond they share, but she won't kill him." Kuwabara gulped and nodded, leaving the room only to get away from the elder Yoko. Yusuke looked and the sleeping Yoko twin on the bed, his features softening.

"She seems so upset. Why would Hiei do that?"

"Some youkai can't handle being away from their mate for long amounts of time."

"What's she like when she's happy?"

"You sure are deep, Yusuke. You just choose when to show it," Yoko smiled and set his gaze on Shikari, "she smiles more. She makes jokes out of what she can and she has a smart mouth. When she's happy, and around Hiei, she teases him constantly, using anything she can think of against him. When she's happy, my world seems a little brighter, just because I know she's not hurting on the inside."

"Can she be happy without Hiei?" Yoko shook his head.

"Her inner youkai yearns for its mate. It'd like nothing more than to just find him and chain him to her side."

"Is that why you had her sleep until the fight?"

"Yes. If I had let her stay awake there would be a lot more trouble and when she finally saw Hiei, no one would be able to control her. She'd either rip him to shreds or grab onto him and not let go. This way, she has no choice but to fight from the time she wakes up until one of them is down for the count."

"How'd she meet Hiei?"

"Why all the questions?"

"She was obviously important back in the day to introduce herself the way she did. I wanna know what Raizen saw in her. I wanna know why she was important." Yoko chuckled lightly and sat in a chair opposite Yusuke.

"'Back in the day' Shikari worked as Raizen's right hand man. I was Yomi's and Hiei was with whoever was before Mukuro, the name seems to have slipped my mind right now. All this was after Yomi was blinded, and after I stopped being the Yoko I should have kept being. Obviously, it was before I was hurt, too. Raizen knew she had a brother in the same position, but under Yomi. He didn't care. Shikari was strong and loyal. She was an asset to everyone. Raizen sent her out to the neighboring kingdom, where Hiei was, to talk up an alliance so all three kingdoms would be at peace. Yomi allowed me to go with her, knowing that I would worry about her health. I knew as soon as they met they would be important to each other. And, sure enough, all three of us walked away from our lords five months later. Of course, we walked away with permission, for we didn't want to die. Another six months after that and they were inseparable. Shikari was always smiling and laughing, and Hiei would actually talk. He even laughed sometimes, too. Two months later they were mated. I was happy my sister found someone that loved her, someone that wanted to spend eternity with her, and someone she could do the same to."

"Hiei laughs?"

"Shocking, isn't it? He smiles, too, if you were wondering."

"I thought Hiei only laughed or smiled when he was gonna kill someone."

"No, it is possible for him to show normal emotions."

"I never would have guessed. Small fry has emotions other than anger and hate." Yusuke paused for a minute and looked at Yoko. "Why'd they ever leave each other? I mean, obviously they were head over heels in love, so what happened?" Yoko shook his head at the Mazoku.

"That, I do not know. I knew Hiei would take care of my sister, and I left them to live their lives together. Yomi needed my help, so I went there first. I had been back about a year when I hear rumors of two demons killing anyone who got in their path and stealing articles of unknown fortune. I was immediately put on guard duty. Near four months later, I was on the night shift in the southeast tower, the weakest one in the fortress. Guards from the forest and northern entrances were screaming of intruders. The smell of blood was incredible, but that didn't stop me from going to defend what was my lord's. I barely got halfway down the hall that led outside when I saw two figure walking towards me. Their hands were linked between them and their katanas out, dripping, on the other side. It was Shikari and Hiei. Once she realized who I was, and that I was ready to kill her if need, she asked Hiei if they could leave, and forget about whatever they were there to get. He agreed, knowing how much she cared for me. Six months later I heard that Kari got caught and was up for trial with King Enma. I never heard anything after that." Yoko looked back at his sister, contemplating on what he just told the Mazoku.

"She must be good, then. I'm looking forward to seeing her fight. She's always welcome back to the kingdom, if she feels like it. I'm offering her old position." Yoko nodded. "I'm going back to my room to rest up a bit before Mukuro and Hiei get here. You should, too." Yusuke put a hand on the kitsune's shoulder and gave it a little shake and left, closing the door softly behind him. Yoko kicked his shoes off, and threw his shirt onto the chair. He glanced out the window once, briefly, before crawling into bed next to his sister, smiling as she wrapped her body around his.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors's Note: Okay, the following italics are not a mistake, the story startes at the bold words. I'm not gonna update again until I have nine written. The site I'm also on (check last chapter's AN) is Mibba. Beast (aka Bee), my guitar, and I managed to break a string today, so I'm not in a good mood. I thank **dragonwingedangel**, she is a rose among thorns. I think I'm coming down with writer's block and I'm giving blood on Wednesday. And I just had to have my little sister spell 'Wednesday' for me. Thank god for Super Bowl Sunday. I can get fucked up like I was last night. Maybe it'll help. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the merchandise, characters, plot line, episodes, music, or anything related/copyrighted. I do own Yoko Shikari because she isn't leagally related to Yu Yu Hakusho, and not copyrighted, so I'm not breaking the law. Reviews would probably get me to update before I have nine written..._

_**Shikari** laced up the front of her dress and looked herself over in the mirror in front of her. Dresses weren't her thing but, her instructions had been to put it on and wait. It had a beautiful corset top in light blue satin and darker blue stitching, ribbon, and lace. The simple white skirt part hung over her legs loosely. Her tail twitched around behind her, showing herself that she was thinking. The dress had to have been made for her for it already had a hole for her tail in the back and it fit like a dream. She picked up the light blue satin ballerina slippers of the ground next to the mirror and slipped them on her feet. She wanted to give the dress a touch of herself, to make it more hers. She glanced back at where her katana laid, and smiled. She wrapped the black sash around her waist and let it hang right over her hips, her katana still hanging off of it by its sheath. A sound of footsteps in the hallway made her ear twitch, the gold earrings jingling together._

"_Shikari." Her brother softly sighed, looking at her._

"_Yoko." She smiled and crossed the room to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her briefly before pulling back and handing her her twin daggers._

"_Be glad the dressmaker didn't put sleeves on." He grinned at the younger Yoko as she but her daggers on her forearms._

"_What is this place?" Shikari asked, looking around the white and light blue bedroom she had barely noticed before._

"_Your subconscious. I put you to sleep, and this is where you went."_

"_You did what?" She growled at him._

"_Shush, it was necessary. You needed rest and wouldn't listen to me. Now, your kai has returned and you're ready for the fight."_

"_Fight?" Her head cocked to the side in confusion as her brother unwrapped the cloth on her left arm that hid the Dragon._

"_Remember, my little sister, keep your inner youkai under control, stay in your human form as long as you can and, please, kick his ass."_

"_What are you talking about?!" Shikari growled at her brother once more before he wrapped his arms around her._

"_I love you, dearest Shikari," he whispered in her ear, "but it's time to wake up."_

Shikari's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the shape of her brother and Yusuke in front of her.

"Brother?"

"Up, Kari. It is your turn to fight." She shook her head, aware that she was in her human form and her brother and his friend had just picked her up. They brought her to the edge of the ring and let her stand on her own. She rubbed her eyes as her vision cleared.

"You expect this worthless human to fight me?" It was his voice that truly woke her up. "She's got no more power over me than your pathetic onna, Urameshi." She gritted her teeth, a snarl on her face.

"You leave Keiko out of this, damn it!"

"Yusuke, save your breath for your fight." Shikari told him and lifted herself onto the arena platform. _Of course he won't know who I am_, she thought, _no demon has seen my human form before today. That's why Yoko wanted me to stay as long as possible._ Her eyes raked over his body. She knew the green skin to be rough and the eyes to be blind. The whites of his eyes were yellow and made his crimson orbs stand out more. She knew millions of demons sat around the ring, cheering Hiei on. Telling him to beat her to a pulp, to kill her. They barely registered in her mind. She put her fists up, ready for a fight, and smirked. "Come get me, small fry." She taunted, taking a page out of Yusuke's book. She could hear his laugh on the sidelines but said nothing as Hiei's form vanished.

He had grown a few inches since she last saw him, and she noticed it just before his punch landed on her left cheek. Her body was sent flying across the arena, but not far enough to knock her off. He wanted her to hurt before he won. She sat up on her elbows, but was kicked in the face before she could move any further. Her inner youkai was in a rage, saddened by the assaults and angered by them at the same time. Her ears picked up the sound of her brother's deep growl. She felt Hiei coming for her, and vanished, just as he had before. Shikari's fist caught his stomach a second after the other one hit his right cheek. His face snapped to the side and he struggled to breathe for a second. The crowd's roar stopped. She blinked, and in that same second, Hiei drew his katana and held it at her throat.

"Well, this looks like it's over-" Shikari cut the referee off by grabbing Hiei's wrist and pulling his katana from her neck. With her hand still on his wrist, she threw him into the stands, watching as dust flew up and demons scrambled out of the way.

"I didn't think you would stoop so low, Hiei, as to pull a trick like that." Hiei appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach once, but caught her from behind, throwing her into the ground by her hair.

"You don't know me, onna. And you never will." He growled in her face, hand still in her hair and katana at her neck again.

"We'll see about that." She muttered quickly and directed her fist at his nose. Her demon kai was coming out as her human body weakened, and she knew it wouldn't be long. Yoko watched his sister, amused despite his growl, as she played with Hiei as Hiei played with her. Yusuke couldn't help but worry for Shikari as he watched her punch his ex-friend in the nose. Kuwabara was just as worried, getting angrier with every punch Hiei landed on Shikari's body.

"Why don't you just give up, human? You'll never be able to beat me." Hiei taunted, sending Shikari into the stands with a well aimed punch. Dust covered the place she fell in, letting people know that more damage was done.

"Because, Hiei," Her voice made him stop and look on with wide eyes, "your thick head isn't understanding who I am."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Okay, I;'m going to watch Super Bowl. This is for **dragonwingedangel**. For the disclaimer look at previous chapters. Review. I love you all._

**The** smoke cleared and the spot Shikari had been standing in was empty. Yoko watched as his sister appeared in front of her mate, a smirk on her face. She had the light blue corset dress on, along with the slippers. Her weapons were in their proper places, along with her jewelry. A white rose was tucked behind her right kitsune ear and her large scar seemed just a bit darker.

"What's wrong, dragonfly?" Yoko smirked, knowing she just used an old pet name on him. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Shikari?" His shock voice whispered out.

"Hiei?" She mocked. Yusuke, despite not knowing Shikari for a long time, knew Hiei was in trouble. "You know, I remember a time when I had you saying my name, but it didn't sound quite like that." Yoko knew she was kicking into her old habits with that simple comment. Hiei's growl echoed out.

"I will not fight my mate."

"Seems like you didn't have a problem before."

"That's because I didn't know who you were before!" He yelled at her.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Come on Hiei, I can handle you. I have before." She drawled out her last sentence, seeing the shiver her mate's body let loose. She was having a big effect on him because they had been apart so long. Knowledge told her that his body's trembling was from keeping his inner youkai under control because of her scent alone. She took what looked like one simple step towards her mate, but ended her up behind him, both daggers at his neck. "So, you're saying that if I were to threaten your life," she dug the metal into his neck, but just enough to draw blood, "you would do nothing?"

"You give me no choice." Hiei told her softly, and elbowed her harshly in the gut. The breath was knocked out of Shikari's lungs, as she dropped her daggers in shock. Hiei kicked them out of the arena while moving away from the kitsune.

"You always knew I liked it rough." She grinned at him as soon as she got air in her lungs. Shikari was thankful the Hiei wasn't a fighter who took cheap shots. But she also knew he was going easy on her. She knew she'd have to change that. She wiped the blood off of her mouth, and took a shaky step forward. She fell, knowing the arms around her were Hiei's, only because his inner demon wouldn't let Shikari fall.

"Hiei, what do you think you're doing?" Another woman's voice speaking his name snapped her out of the daze she had quickly fallen into. "Kill the worthless whelp and come back to me." A growl rose in her throat and stopped movement everywhere. Shikari's growl was joined by her brother's. She kicked Hiei's feet out from under him and dropped onto his body, straddling him. Her katana was at his throat and the Dragon glowing on her arm aimed at his stomach. She leaned her face close to his, her growl still heard by all.

"You disrespected our bond."

'I will not discuss this here." A growl rose from Hiei, trying to take dominance. Shikari pressed the katana into his neck more.

"You will talk about it here and now because you might not have another chance."

"You are prepared to kill me, Shikari?"

"Dragonfly, I've been prepared since you took another into your bed for the first time."

"I don't think you are." Hiei's fist connected with Shikari's right cheek, knocking her off of him. "You've killed, my silly little kitsune, but not someone close to you." She got up and charged at him with her fists flying. Hiei was unable to stop more than half of them, and let his gut take them. When Shikari jumped back away from him, Hiei had blood running out of his mouth just like she had had before. She took her chance and summoned her kai to her left arm. It was the only way to get him down for the count.

"Are you ready, Hiei? You'll see just how fierce another's Dragon can be." Hiei watched as the dragon on his mate's arm moved and lit up with kai. Subconsciously, he began to do the same. His Dragon twisted around his arm, getting ready to be released for the first time in a long while. He hoped Shikari's Dragon didn't turn on her as his used to, his inner demon wouldn't be able to watch that happen.

"Dragon of the Darknees Flame!" Hiei's voice echoed as he pushed his fist forward and the black dragon sprouted from his arm, into the air.

"Dragon of the Light Flame!" Shikari's voice came out more of a whisper but increased as her own white dragon ripped from her arm. The two dragons, one white and one black, danced together as they gained length and power. They knew each other, and cared for one another greatly, just as their masters did. They broke through the ceiling above them, and kept rising. Yoko could feel his sister's kai rapidly leaving her body, but the same was with Hiei. By the time the two dragons stopped growing and circled each other, their masters were on the verge of passing out. After a second of pause, they dived. Shikari braced herself for the assault of pain from the deadly black dragon above her. Hiei, on the other hand, laughed and welcomed the white dragon to him, thinking it would do no harm.

"Hiei, your even more of an idiot than I thought you were." The woman's voice echoed out once more before the dragons hit their targets at the same time. The arena beneath the two demons gave out, turning to rubble, dust clouding everyone's vision. It took near ten minutes, but when the dust cleared, and you could see even a little, the dragons were trapped on the arms of their masters once more. The masters, themselves, were laying on what was left of the concrete flooring. It seemed as though both were unconscious and bleeding in vital places.

"Well, it seems as though both contestants are down. I will now begin the count. One, two, three-"

"Woman, you truly are idiotic." Yoko spoke up as her saw his fatly wounded sister twitch her fingers.

"Excuse me?" The announcer was clearly offended.

"Watch." Was all Yoko offered. Shikari's body heaved a great breath before letting a great deal of blood out of her mouth. Coughing started after that, but she pulled herself up, holding onto her ribs. Once she got to her feet, she fell down once more. Growling, as best as she could, she stumbled to her feet again. Limping because of a bone injury in her right leg, it took a few minutes for her to get to Hiei. She picked up his katana on the way, holding it out to her side. The arena was silent as she dropped to her knees and held the katana tightly over his throat.

"Re-resume your count, wench." Shikari commanded, stopping only to cough blood on the chest of her victim.

"Um, sure, I guess. Four, five, six, seven-" Hiei stirred under his katana, but stopped as he felt the blade kissing his flesh a little to hard for comfort. "Eight, nine, ten! The winner is Yoko Shikari!" The semi-silent crowd cheered. Hiei's eyes finally opened and connected with Shikari's. He noticed the gashes on her forehead and the bruises he caused by his fists. He lifted his head to caress her cheek, but stopped when a line of his blood rolled down his own katana's blade.

"I won, dragonfly. I am the dominant. Be ready for your punishment."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Okay, I currently have the worst cold ever, so I don't know how often I'm gonna update. If I don't update a lot over this weekend, I'll make it up to you all. Thank you **dragonwingedangel, Yuliya, **and **Kitsunkuruoshii**. I hope I spelt all of those right. Forgive me if I didn't. They are the amazing people that reviewed. I love them. I don't pwn Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, plot line, merchandise, episodes or any of that. I own Yoko Shikari. And I love her. Reviews are the equivalent to Nyquil right now, and I realllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy need Nyquil. Please help? ♥ Nikki V._

**Mukuro** jumped onto what was left of the arena, to retrieve Hiei. Yoko, as soon as he was able to, was at Shikari's side, helping her stand. She saw Mukuro go to grab Hiei, but stopped when the tip of a blade met her neck.

"What do you think you're doing, kitsune?" Her voice growled out. Shikari overpowered Mukuro's in depth and loudness without much trouble.

"I do not care if you are a demon lord, or King Enma himself, you touch my mate and you lose your head."

"You have no right-"

"Actually, Mukuro," Yoko interrupted, "she has every right as a dominant. If she wishes to bring Hiei back with us, then she will and he will leave when he awakes, if he so wishes."

"After his punishment." Shikari growled, leaning more on her brother than before.

"Yes, dearest sister, he will get his punishment. But, for now, you both need rest."

"Rub salt into his wounds." She growled as her brother began to lead her away and Kuwabara went to get Hiei.

"I will do no such thing. If you wish for that to happen, then do so yourself. I, will beat the shit out of him when he awakes."

"Your spending to much time watching American television, Yoko."

"How so you know about television?" His shocked face looked down at her pained and almost asleep one.

"I wasn't dead for the past four hundred and thirty-nine years, I was in a cell in Reikai." Her sarcasm made Yoko chuckle.

"Alright. Sleep, my dear Shikari. When you wake up you will be in your suite and Hiei will be with you."

"Bound. Lay him on the bed next to me, but make sure he is bound."

"Yes, sister."

"And a window is open. The kai from the plants will help me heal faster."

"And with your mate and his kai just a close as nature, you will heal even quicker."

"Yes, but for now, I'm going to pass out."

"Rest well, my love." Yoko smiled as his sister became unconscious in his arms. Yusuke ran over to the announcer no one was paying attention to, and picked a fight about when is match against Mukuro would be. Yoko shook his head while his smile turned into a smirk. With a quick flick of his head, he had Kuwabara following him, taking the two mates back to Shikari's room.

_I looked around at the room I stood in before. The room that was really my subconscious. It looked a lot like my suite back at the hotel, the bed being the only thing different. Here, it was messy and unmade._

"_Kari?" A wary voice asked from behind me. I quickly turned,the white of my skirt dancing with with my movement. I glanced down, briefly, noticing that this dress was just like the last, except the corset was a dark forest green. That didn't even matter as my golden orbs met with crimson red. His head twitched, wanting to bare his throat in submission. His pride wouldn't allow it. I walked up to him and wrapped my hand in the back of his hair, pulling his skull back. I ran my fangs over his jugular, him knowing one move and I could kill him._

"_I'd listen to your inner youkai, dragonfly. It just might save your life."_

"_I'll never bare my throat to anyone." He growled back, grabbing the wrist of the hand that entangled itself in his hair. Shikari growled and pulled his hair harshly, taking his head back until he thought it would snap right off. She bent over him, so she could glare into his eyes._

"_I'd like to hear you repeat that." She snarled. After a moment of silence, she released her hold, dropping him to the ground. "That's what I thought." She kicked him in the side, hearing the wind leave his lungs. "And why are you in my head?"_

"_It's the bond, baka. When we're this close, there's no way to stop it, you know that." She kicked him in the side again, content with the sound he struggled to keep inside._

"_Don't call me a baka. It seems as though I've forgotten. It's been so long since we've been this close. Physically, at least."_

"_Shikari-" She turned and gave him one of her coldest glares._

"_I don't wanna hear you speak. This is my time to speak, my time to show you what I've been through. It's my time, to show you just what you did to me." As she spoke, the room around her seemed to grow darker. Anger flashed through her aura but sadness and pain filled the room. "Every time you thought of another woman," she started, "the pain came. It would start in my head and travel to my heart. At first it didn't bother me. You were only thinking, though you shouldn't have been, but it was only thoughts and no harm was done. The first time you took another," she paused and blinked to keep the tears in her eyes in place, "the first time you took another was the first time I knew what pain meant. It felt like I was dying on the inside while my brain throbbed. I couldn't do anything to stop it, and it sent me into a rage. Koenma had to have me sedated for three days, just so I'd calm down. But what I really want to know, Hiei, is why?" In the middle of one of her sentences, she had let the tears streak down her cheeks. His head dropped to his chest, the sadness invading him. Yet, he wore that ever familiar emotionless mask._

"_I don't know, exactly. At the time, all I could think of was you, and it was distracting me from actually finding you. The first...person...I, uh, took to...bed with me, other than you, I did because she reminded me so much of you. She had golden eyes, but hers were dull. Her hair was white, but looked silver with the lights off. Her personality, was nothing like yours, but she was an okay actress. The whole time I was with her, I thought I was with you. I think I went temporarily insane." Shikari shook her head._

"_And you think your 'excuse' gives you the right to do what you did? Do you think it makes up for your disrespect?"_

"_No."_

"_You know when we wake up, I'm going to beat the living hell out of you, right?"_

"_I figured."_

"_You know Yoko will beat you too, right?"_

"_Hn. It doesn't surprise me." She grinned._

"_Then, I'll be waiting for you when you wake up."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Oh, wow. Nine. Johnny Christ, we're almost in double digits. Fuck, I haven't been able to write like this in a long time. I feel good about myself. I started writing Twelve earlier, too, so there's no worries on me stopping now. I have to thank **dragonwingedangel, Leh Star **and **Kitsunkuruoshii**. I love the 'cause they review which resulted in giving me Nyquil which made me better...ish. This has to be my favorite chapter, so far. Even out of the ones you all haven't seen yet. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, merchandise, plot line, episodes, or anything that makes us melt. I do own Yoko Shikari, even though she makes me melt, and her friend that shows up in this chapter. You'll know who I'm talking about soon. Reviews are heroin and I am a little bit addicted. Would you help me, and give me a fix? _**_OH! And, if you wish to be a character in a future chapter ('cause I'm might need some people...actually that's a lie. I_ do_ need some people) then e-mail your character's name, looks, personality, abilites/powers, interests, background, loves/hates, and anything else to _********_._**

**Shikari** groaned softly and rolled over into the delicious scent that was sourced next to her. Her body was telling her it was to early to wake up, but her brain said to go do something. She reached out for the source of the smell, her hand coming in contact with a solid, yet soft, object. The palm of her hand tapped on a set of arousing abs, until it trailed up to the neck. Her fingers felt around for a second. They stopped when they felt the heat radiating from the bite mark on the side of his shoulder. Shikari could now safely say that Hiei was in bed next to her. And that a simple pat of his ribs had turned her on. _Hey,_ she thought, _can you blame me? It's been four hundred and thirty-nine years since I've gotten any, let alone gotten to touch my mate...my cheating mate._ As her temper flared, she dug her nails into the scar.

"Get up, you worthless piece of shit." She growled and pushed Hiei to the floor. His body met the floor with a loud thud.

"What the fuck was that for, you baka?" She growled again and let her glare settle on his body.

"Would you like to rephrase that? 'Cause I think I told you before not to call me a baka." She watched Hiei stand, wobbling on his feet a little. She smirked and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with confusion clearly in his eyes. Shikari gave his shoulder a harsh push and laughed when his body met with the ground again.

"Hn. Are you just going to spend your time teasing me like a child, or are you going to give me this 'punishment' you've spoke so much about?" This time, Hiei had a smirk on his face. Shikari back-handed him across the face in pure rage. His head snapped to the side and his eyes shut in pain. She quickly gave him a once over with her eyes. His skin was back to its pale color, with no scars. The whites or his eyes were white again, making her want to get lost in the crimson orbs that were housed within them. The Jagan eye that she hated so much was hidden behind what looked like a simple band of white cloth.

"You want it that bad?" She growled. "Then get on the fucking bed, and I'd hurry the fuck up." Hiei pulled himself up and scrambled onto the bed. "Close your eyes and spread your arms and legs out." Hiei did as he was told and waited, his senses slowly sharping. Before he knew it, something had snaked around each of his wrists and ankles. His eyes shot open, landing on Shikari's smirking face.

"What are you doing?" Shikari manipulated the vines around his wrists and ankles more, tightening them so Hiei was stuck in one position.

"Punishing you. Stay there, oh, wait. You have to, seeing as how you're a little tied up." She laughed and pulled a chair out from the table in the corner of the room. She sent Hiei and smirk and a slight wave before leaving the room. Hiei's anger immediately spiked. And, for a reason unknown to him, his jealousy went on a rampage when he heard his mate squeal from the hallway. A pain started in his chest while a dull throb became apparent in his head.

"Shikari!" He yelled out, knowing she'd hear him. "Kari, damn it!" He half growled, half yelled. The back of his mind, the part that sided completely with his inner demon, was thinking of how hot this would have been near four hundred and forty years ago.

"Keep your head on, Hiei." Her voice sound through the room as she stepped in once more. But, she brought someone with her. Their hands were locked between them as she pulled him in with her. Hiei's growl grew more audible as he looked the young demon over. He had shocking blue eyes and bleach blonde hair that went to his shoulders. He had a very masculine build, his cut up shirt and shorts showing it off. Hiei couldn't help but want to tear the guy's head off. With his hands. He had two little horns on his head, and a slightly green tinge to his skin. His nails were longer and sharper than normal. He obviously fought with them instead of a weapon.

"Who is this?" Hiei's voice couldn't contain the anger, or the snarl that rose from his throat.

"This," Shikari smirked and put her hand on his chest, "is Katsu." She pulled him into the center of the room with her, making sure Hiei had a good view. Hiei watched as his mate's face was cupped by another demon and their lips touched. His ears picked up the sounds they were each making. The pain in his chest grew sharper while the throbbing in his head morphed into more of a stabbing. His anger skyrocketed, while his already uncontrollable jealousy took over.

"NO!" Hiei screamed at his mate. Shikari's closed eyes opened and zeroed in on Hiei's struggled form. She wrapped her arms around Katsu's neck and smirked a bit at Hiei.

"You're in no position to be telling me what to do." He growled again as Shikari pushed Katsu into the chair that had been moved a few minutes previous. She sat on his lap, straddling him. His hand rested on her thighs, pulling the skirt of her dress up. The pain Hiei had felt before grew stronger with every second the other two in the room moved. It felt like he was dying on the inside.

"No, stop!" He yelled again, his eyes wide as Katsu's hands moved under the skirt, to what should be only his. Shikari's head fell back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Hiei's ears picked up on the low moan that was held in her throat. Katsu moved his hand from Shikari, and rested it on her hip, along with the other one. He guided her hips over his, his eyes rolling this time. "Stop it right now, Shikari. Get off of him." Hiei's voice weakened, unable to be supported because of the pain in his chest he was trying to ignore. Shikari's voice letting out a low groan made him grind his teeth. He pulled on the vines holding him in the bed, wishing they would go away.

"Oh, Katsu." She moaned again as their hips started moving with one another's. Hiei stopped struggling, giving up and letting the pain erupt throughout his body, his eyes clenched shut. His mate's moans and groans were flooding his ears, and it killed him. He heard her let out one last long moan, before the shuffling of clothes and movement was evident. "Hiei, look at me." Her voice was stern and commanding. Much to his brain's protest, his neck moved and his eyes opened. Shikari was standing at the end of the bed, a smirk on her face while Katsu was in the chair, his hands resting behind his head. Neither one of them looked like they just had sex.

"Kari..." Hiei's voice was weak and showed the pain in his body had him on the verge of passing out.

"Now you know how I felt. But what I had, was worse. Katsu and I didn't have sex. You always told me I was good at acting. You can't smell arousal in this room because Katsu is gay and you're the only man that will have me. I'm wearing shorts under my dress, also. He was my second in command when I worked in Raizen's kingdom. He heard I was back and came to visit. He owed me, and decided to help. Hiei, kitsune's mate for life. If I take anyone other than you, I die. That was your punishment. To feel what I felt, if only once. I won't hit you again, it doesn't help and wounds heal. But now, you'll have to figure out how to gain my trust back." She turned around and left the room, Katsu following her. Hiei passed out from the pain that was still in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: TEN! Jesus Fuck. I didn't think I could do it. I remember sitting here at my desk, writing this chapter a few days ago. But enough on the past. I got Twelve done, so no worries there. But, honestly, **I cannot continue unless I have people sending me characters.** I want to include my wonderful readers, not pull shitty characters out of my ass. In order for this to go how I would like it to go, I need you guys' help. **So e-mail your information to me at NicoleVicious on aim. My full e-mail is on my profile thing**. Understand? Good. Thank you **dragonwingedangel, Hakue, **and **kitsunkuruoshii.** And yes, I like to stop at the 'good' spots. It keep you all coming back for more, does it not? Lol. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, merchandise, plot line, episodes, or any copyrighted/trademarked items. If I did, then there would be a lot more of them. I do own Yoko Shikari and Katsu, though one of these dear creations isn't going to show up anytime soon. Sorry for the disappointment. Reviewing will get people cookies and me the addictive fix I crave._

**Shikari** slid to the floor outside of the room Hiei was in. If he ever got dominance back, he had the right to kill her. But, she had the right to kill him now, so what did it matter? She ran her hands through her hair, scratching an itch behind her kitsune ears. Her head gently met the wall as she closed her eyes, a million thoughts running through her head. Shikari let out a sigh and stretched her legs out, getting more comfortable. Before, when she had left the room the first time, Yusuke and Yoko had been in the hallway. They told her that Hiei and herself had slept for nearly a week, and healed to near perfection. The only problem was their lack of kai from using their Dragons. Just as she had relaxed in a vulnerable spot, a strong and demonic kai was headed her way. She didn't get up, fighting wasn't allowed in the hotel and the punishment was the new demon king's choice. She had yet to find out who it was, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't go easy. Mukuro was in front of her before she could move again. A growl ripped from her throat as she tried to get up quickly.

"Don't." Mukuro told her. "I mean no harm, I would simply like to apologize."

"Apologize?" Shikari echoed, confused.

"Yes, for my...fling...with Hiei. I knew he was mated."

"Yet, you still had him?"

"I never _had_ him, per say. And he always said his mate was dead. Those who knew thought nothing of it."

"What?"

"I never bedded your mate. We both had an interest in each other, and I can be quite selfish sometimes. Hence my words in the arena." Mukuro answered, knowing what Shikari was asking.

"Apology accepted, I guess. Though, it does not change what has been done."

"Yes, I know. For that, I would like to offer you a home in the Makai at Alaric with me."

"Just you?"

"Well, Hiei currently resides in his wing of the fortress, though if you came back that would change." Shikari pursed her lips.

"I'm sure it would." She sarcastically spat out. Mukuro laughed at her and took a seat next to where she was residing.

"When I said I mean no harm, I meant it. I give you my word that, if you choose to come to Alaric that Hiei and you would have your own wing, with anything you'd like at your disposal. I also give you my word that I, nor any of my men, will harm you or anyone close to you." Shikari's ears perked up.

"Anything?" She asked, a slight squeak in her voice.

"Anything." Mukuro confirmed. Shikari nodded. "You know, Shikari, I do believe we could become very good friends." Shikari smiled at Mukuro.

"I do think so, Mukuro. It certainly would be possible."

"For now, you should get back to your mate. Both your kai is low, and you shouldn't be about just yet."

"What are you now, a healer?" Shikari teased.

"No, just looking out for a lord and lady of my lands." Shikari's face dropped and became serious.

"I never agreed to move to Alaric."

"You don't have to, either. Hiei already has. And he's my heir. That makes him a lord in my lands and since you are his mate, you are a lady of Alaric." Shikari groaned and hit her head on the wall.

"I always hated titles. Do you know how long it took them to stop using titles for me in Gandara? That was only because of my brother, too. In Tourin it was even harder because I was second-in-command. I nearly killed anyone who uttered the word 'lady' around me." Mukuro laughed at me as I told her of my troubles of long ago.

"Yes, well, people in Alaric know to follow a command the first time it is given, no matter what it is. There are few traditionalists who will fight it, but in time they will listen."

"If I decide to reside in Alaric instead of taking my place in Tourin again."

"Yes. But I doubt Hokushin will give up his position easily."

"That little ass was given my position after I left?!"

"Apparently so."

"Raizen must have been desperate. But, he is loyal. I think I will leave him the job. I never really liked it anyways."

"Then, you're coming to Alaric?" Mukuro's eyebrows rose with her question.

"I suppose I can. I have no where else to go and I'm not exactly going to leave my mate again. I doubt he'd want to be a thief again."

"I'll tell you what. You think over it. And while you do that, think over taking a position as either army commander or my third-in-command, since I can't exactly let you take Hiei's place." Shikari nodded.

"I'll think about it."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Hola, my friends. How was your week? Mine was pretty freaking amazing. I got a new partner in crime. YOu may know her. Dirges Wings, my love, you are fan-fucking-tabulous. You know, any of you other bitches could have had that positions, but, no. You all had to ignore my request for characters. Well, you know what,-_

_Dirges Wings: Nicole Vicious, stop that sentence, right now and start with the disclaimer and the fucking story. I wanna read, damnit._

_Nikki: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, plot line, merchandise, or anything I could get sued for using. I do own Yoko Shikari and her little friend, though. **Thank you iSPAZZMACHiN3, Hakue, Leh Star, Dirges Wings, dragonwingedangel, and KitsunKuruoshii.** Review! I'ma eat my cheese sammich while you all read. Happy Friday the 13th and Valentines Day!_

**It** was well over three hours later when Yoko found his sibling in the same place Mukuro had. Without a word, he sat down next to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"When this is done," Shikari whispered, "where are you going to go?"

"Probably back to the Ningenkai." He softly responded to her.

"Koenma is probably going to put Hiei in my charge."

"Probably."

"When are we seeing the toddler anyways?"

"He's coming here tomorrow afternoon."

"At least we don't have to go to him again."

"Shikari," Yoko leaned his head up a little so he could see his sister's face, "I heard you had a talk with Mukuro today."

"Word certainly travels fast."

"Yes, it does. But that is besides the point."

"Then, what is the point?"

"What did she say and why is she not a blood smear on the opposite wall?"

"She offered me a position and a home at Alaric." Shikari told Yoko, not one emotion in her voice nor on her face. Her golden eyes stayed fixed to the wall she had been staring at since Mukuro had left.

"And?"

"And I asked her to give me some time to think on it."

"And?"

"Alaric does have a beautiful forest." Shikari sighed.

"Shikari..." Yoko softly growled in a warning.

"I think I'm going to take her up on her offer. It's the only part of Makai I haven't lived in, and it's not like Hiei would live in Ningenkai unless Koenma forced him. And it's not like Koenma can keep me from doing so, even if he did put Hiei in my charge. My first priority is to see that my mate is happy, then to serve my lord or lady, not some adolescent on a power trip."

"So, you're just going to give up everything you have in Tourin and ignore Gandara and just leave to Alaric?"

"I have nothing in Tourin, and I haven't in near four hundred and forty-five years. Gandara was never mine to look at in the first place, therefore I am not ignoring it. And, yes, to Alaric. Because my mate is happy there and it is infinitely better than Ningenkai!" Shikari hissed at her brother. She got up from her spot, letting Yoko fall to the floor, and stormed into her room. The slam of the door brought Yusuke out from his room. His black hair hung around his face and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's with all the noise?"

"Shikari." Yoko sighed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I, once again, have managed to put anger in my dear sister."

"How?"

"I proceeded to bug her about her choice to take a position in Alaric, instead of going to Gandara or back to Tourin."

"Oh. So, she's going to serve Mukuro?"

"She says its only because Alaric makes Hiei happy."

"Didn't you tell me if Hiei's happy then she's happy."

"Kind of. It works either way."

"Then, shouldn't you be happy that she's going to be happy because Hiei is happy?" Yoko looked at the Mazoku.

"You are far to knowledgeable when you are half asleep, Yusuke."

"Huh?" Yoko smiled and shook his head, laughter light in his chest.

"Go back to bed, young Mazoku. Koenma is coming tomorrow." Yusuke looked at Yoko for another second before nodding and shutting his door softly. Yoko turned and looked at the door he knew Shikari was behind. He felt bad for making her angry, but he didn't understand why she was going to Alaric. It just didn't make any sense no matter how he thought on it. But then again, half the things his sister did didn't make sense to him. He sighed once more, letting his shoulders droop, and made his way back into his room, ready for a night of well deserved rest.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I'm sorry about my hosiltity yesterday. It was because the chapter was slightly hostile. DInner is done at my house so, this is a quick update. I have to go eat Tiramasu and Calzones. I love italian food. **Thank You dragonwingedangel, Dirges Wings, and Kitsunkuruoshii.** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the merchandse, characters, plot line, episodes, or anything else that you have to pay for. I do own Yoko Shikari amd friends. If I didn't, then she would be a hooker, and that wouldn't be very nice._

**The** next afternoon, everyone met in the hotel's conference room, awaiting Koenma's arrival. Shikari sat at the head of the table, Yusuke to her right and Kuwabara next to him. Mukuro had joined the small meeting, on Shikari's left, only because she knew the other woman was in charge during the confrontation with the Reikai king-to-be. Yoko and Hiei were both missing, but Shikari had a slight idea of where they were. Yoko had come to the room earilier in the morning, requesting permission to clean her mate up for the meeting. She saw no harm in it. Of course, it was only a few hours later that she realized Yoko was probably going to clean him up, only after he was beat. The thought didn't much bother her. As the oldest male kitsune in their family, he kind of had a right. Like her father would have if he was still alive.

She reclined in the chair she had been sitting in formally for the past hour. The three they were still expecting were late, and she was getting impatient. She would have kicked her feet up on the table, following Mukuro's actions, but she was wearing another one of the dresses her brother had had made for her. The corset on this one was a soft lavender that tried to soften her harsh look. Now, she had never been one for dresses, but the ones her brother had gotten for her were different. They weren't constricting, and they weren't uncomfortable either. They didn't hold her back when she was fighting, in fact, they seemed to flow with her. She still couldn't help but want a pair of pants, though.

"Sorry for being late, Reikai had a bit of an emergency." Koenma made his way through a portal that had opened without anyone noticing. Mukuro and Shikari both sat as they were supposed to almost immediately, their backs straight, hands folded in front of them and feet on the floor.

"A bit late? Binky Breath, you were an hour late. Do you know how uncomfortable these chairs are?" Yusuke started complaining almost immediately.

"Yes, well, even though I have arrived, it seems we can't start our business." As if on command, Hiei was thrown into the room. His arms and legs were bound, so he had no other choice but to stop the fall with his face. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in fits of laughter on the floor, while Mukuro let out a small laugh and Shikari smirked.

"Hn. It's nice to know whose side your on." Hiei's slightly muffled voice came, obviously directed at the amused demon lord.

"I may be on your side, but that doesn't mean I can't laugh when people make an ass out of you." She smirked back at him. Shikari let out a small chuckle, the sound like bells to Hiei's ears. She got up and placed Hiei in a chair, in the center of the table. Just after she settled back in her seat, her brother stormed through the doors Hiei had been thrown through.

"If you were taller, you wouldn't have gone as far, and I could still be having my fun." He huffed and took as seat next to Mukuro, giving her a small bow of respect. Her brother's comment had Shikari near tears of laughter. She wiped at her eyes, a smile plastered on her face. The bruised and swollen body if Hiei didn't bother her, and her brother's agitated aura amused her.

"Now that everyone is here, can we proceed? I am a very important person and I have things that need to be tending to." Koenma cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.

"Way to ruin the fun, Koenma." Kuwabara mumbled under his breath. Shikari let out another small chuckle before turning to the small person.

"I caught him like you asked me to, now what?" The glare Hiei sent Shikari didn't faze her one bit, in fact it made her want to insult him. She was hurting him emotionally, and it was giving her satisfaction.

"Well, there isn't a cell in Reikai that can hold him-"

"Of course not." Hiei cut in. Koenma glared at the hi youkai and continued.

"And I doubt there is a cell in Makai that can hold him. I know if I put him in Ningenkai, he would just start trouble. So, there really is only one thing I can do."

"And that is?" Shikari prompted quickly. Koenma sighed.

"I can put him in your charge, hoping that you will see to it that he changes for the better. If not, I will reinstate the bounty on your head, and his, and let the youkai deal with you." Shikari nodded.

"That is fine with me. We will be leaving for Alaric with Mukuro in a few hours, so if you need us you'll know where to find us."

"What?" This was the first Hiei had heard of Mukuro and himself returning to the fortress, let alone the fact that his mate was to be joining them.

"No." Koenma spoke before anyone else had a chance.

"Excuse me?" Shikari scoffed.

"I cannot allow you, or Hiei for that matter, return to Alaric." She slammed her hands down on the table and stood up at the same time. Hiei turned to Yoko and spoke quietly so he was the only one to hear.

"Let me go."

"What?" Yoko was shocked at Hiei audacity.

"Hn. We both know what she'll do to him after what he's said. You stop her and she won't talk to you for centuries. She's already mad at me, and I have a better chance at calming her down. Let me go. You have my word I will do no more." Yoko glanced back at his sister quickly then to Hiei. His word was as good as gold. Yoko nodded once and set to work on the ropes he had tied earlier. But, while he was occupied doing that, the argument worsened.

"Would you like to tell me 'no' again?" Shikari threatened.

"No," Koenma smirked, "you're not allowed at Alaric." Mukuro's growl flowed through the room.

"That's not your right to say." She spoke calmly despite her anger. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat back and watched the demons.

"I'm going to Alaric and taking Hiei with me." She told Koenma one more time.

"No can do." He smirked again. This time, Shikari's growl ripped throughout the room.

"Look, child," She moved in a slow, threatening fashion towards the little ruler, "you have no control over me. You are not the King of Makai, nor are you my lord. I can do as I please, as long as it doesn't harm your worthless Reikai or pointless Ningenkai. I will keep my mate and my lady happy, and to do that I must reside in Alaric. No big-headed adolescent on a fucking power trip will stop me, understand?" She reached him, bending over and pointing her index finger in his face, like a mother would to scold her child. Koenma, much to everyone's surprise, looked scared out of his wits. "You good for nothing-" She was going to continue her rant and grab her antagonizer by the throat, but was abruptly stopped. Hiei's one hand on her wrist and other hand over her mouth stopped her.

"I think he gets the point, Kari." Hiei spoke softly to her, his eyes connecting with hers and trying to calm her through them. He removed his hand so she could talk, and so she'd stop trying to bite him.

"The insolent little whelp-"

"Hn. You think I don't know, little kitsune? We all know he isn't your lord and he's doing you wrong by trying to command you around," Hiei led her arm back down to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his calm aura overtake the angry one of his mate, "whether he likes it or not, you'll be in Alaric. It is Mukuro's will, and as your lady she has every right to keep you in the fortress." Shikari took in a breath of her mate's scent, it instantly calming her, just as it had years ago. With her eyes closed, she nodded, then turned and glared at the smallest person in the room.

"We're done here." She spoke and let Hiei lead her out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm not updateing again until I get Fifteen, Sixteen, and Seventeen written. I have tomorrow and Tuesday off of school, but it probably won't even take me that long. I might have them done tonight. Depends on whether or not I watch Eurotrip. I haven't decided yet. **Thank you Dirges Wings and dragonwingedangel.** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, merchadise, plot line, episodes, or anything related/copyrighted. I do own Yoko Shikari and her friends, unless I've said other wise. So, no stealing. R&R!_

"**Is** there anything you need before we leave?" Mukuro looked around the room, finding all her heir's mate had was a small bag containing about five dresses and her weapons.

"Um, no really, no. But, my lady, I would like to make one request. In fact, it might be the only one you ever get from me." She smirked as she turned to look at the demon.

"It depends, will I have to go out of my way in any way, shape or form?"

"Defiantly not."

"Speak of this request, then."

"I have two..._friends_...from when I served Raizen that were loyal to me. The only reason they served the late lord was because I did. I wish to bring them with me."

"And they are?" Mukuro's voice held curiosity, no doubt it was for the ones she wanted to bring with her.

"A brother and sister. Twins, actually. Dominic and Sarina Bennet, nekos with great skills."

"What would they do that no other neko can?"

"Sarina is essentially a healer, and because of that she knows every part of the body and how to damage it with no effort. Her brother, Dominic, is great in battle. He controls corpses, to an extent. He was second-in-command of the Tourin army when I was commander. I wish to give him that role again." Shikari watched Mukuro's face as she thought about it. In the meantime, Hiei walked in, anger slightly on his face. After Yoko had released him, Shikari didn't have the heart to tie him back up. That, and she admired the way he walked from behind. In two short steps, she made it across the room and brushed her lips across his only enough to shock him into staying still. With a smirk on her face, she moved back to her original position. Mukuro's smirk showed how amused she really was, before she answered.

"If they can find their way to the fortress without anyone having to go after them, then they are welcome. As soon as we get back, though, I will have to set up a ball to introduce you as my third-in-command and new army commander. So, I will be busy and Hiei will have to show you around." She nodded in response and turned to her still stunned mate. She hadn't been able to help what she had done, the urge had taken over her body and she saw no harm in fulfilling her body's desire. _Just because I don't trust him,_ she thought to herself, _doesn't mean I have to cut off all contact from him. It'd kill me now that I have him within reach._

"Wait, since when did I get both positions?"

"Hn. Since when did she get any?" Hiei questioned right after her, glaring at the red head in the room.

"Since I said so." She answered both questions quickly. Hiei's face was distorted into a scowl, while Shikari sighed.

"Okay, okay. It won't be that hard. Third-in-command is just a title, right?"

"Pretty much. I take care of the paper work while our little hi youkai does all the physical labor." Shikari shot a glare to Mukuro when the word our' slipped out of her mouth. The Alaric ruler held up a finger before the kitsune could start ranting. "When I said 'our', I meant simply in terms of Alaric. He is your lover; your mate. He is my heir. In reality, he is both of ours, to an extent. But, in this context, I meant Alaric. Is that okay with you?" Shikari looked skeptical for a minute, but nodded nonetheless.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Hiei growled loudly at the two women in the room. When neither of them responded, he turned to his mate. "Who is joining us?" She gave him a mischievous grin.

"Sarina..."

"That damn neko?!" His voice was suddenly two octaves louder. He snarled when he was shot a smile. "Is her annoyance of a brother going to be here, also?" Shikari just took her two steps forward and brushed their lips together again. Mukuro found great entertainment in the two, especially since Hiei's aura was taken over by anger. She watched as the kitsune's arms wound themselves around the hi youkai. It just enraged him all the more.

"When the both of you are ready, I'll be waiting in the lobby. Try not to be to long." The two lovers barely noticed their lady's departure. Shikari pulled Hiei closer to her body.

"You know you're going to have to earn my trust before any of those dirty little thoughts of yours become reality, right?" She purred, or what could be related to a purr, lowly at him as she nuzzled his neck.

"Hn. If I wanted to, I could take you right here and gain the dominant title once again." Shikari thought on it as she continued what she was doing. All he had to do to be the dominant again, was bite her mark as they both hit their climax. And they both knew he could easily pin her and take her. In reality, there was no point in fighting, but her kitsune spirit wouldn't let her.

"I'd kill you before you got the chance." She bluffed, her youkai sparking to life and her teeth grazing his jugular. Hiei didn't even flinch as his own youkai overpowered hers with little effort. Her 'purring' stopped and it took a minute to make her youkai jump of Hiei's. With a smirk, he used no effort in raising his youkai again. Her teeth clenched around the main vein in his throat as he continued raising his youkai. Shikari's jaw locked slightly locked down just as her brother came through the door.

"Hiei, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from raising your youkai so high." Yoko spoke while his youkai acted as a shield around him, keeping him from any harm that may come. When Hiei didn't comply with the elder Yoko's wishes, Shikari bit down a bit harder. She tasted the sweet metallic liquid that supported her mate's body. She wasn't thinking when she bit down harder and swallowed a bit more. Yoko promptly ripped her away from Hiei, taking just enough care that he didn't rip the hi youkai's throat out at the same time.

"Goddamn, Kari!" Hiei yelled at her. "Now, I'm going to need that bitch neko, just so this doesn't scar!" He hissed, truly angry. She continued to struggle and snap her teeth while in her brother's grip. It took a good hit on the head from him before her proper mental state kicked in.

"What the fuck...?" Shikari couldn't remember the last time her body had sung like that. It begged her mind to go to her mate, and to take him till neither could stand.

"Your inner youkai was singing for it's mate." Yoko told her, letting the feelings she had just experienced rush her. She quickly shot them back, with much effort. "Now, what's this about a neko needing to heal Hiei?" She looked at where she had bit her mate and winced. She didn't mean to do it. And Sarina would have to do something about it.

"Do you still have one of those whistles? The ones that only Sarina and Dominic can hear?" Yoko reached under his top and pulled a string tied around his neck out. "Well then, we, are in luck." She smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Sorry, thia took longer than expected. I got the three done that I need to, so no worries. I do need, though, five characters from you all. Hakue and Dirges Wings, that means you two. Send 'em in. But, its not limited to those two. You got a character? Send 'em in! Well, over the past two weeks I've found out that some guys are assholes, and need to die. I've also found out I'm A.D.D. as hell. And I talk alot. I'm gonna go back to my regular updating schedule, so, I will talk to you people tomorrow! **Thank you dragonwingedangel, Dirges Wings, and Leh Star for the reviews.** I do not Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, merchandise, plot line, episodes, or anything else that makes us happy to be alive. I do own Yoko Shikari and Katsu, cause they make me happy. Dirges Wings owns Sarina and Dominic Bennet and I'm pretty sure they make her happy. Read and Review, my lovlies!_

**It** was near nine hours later when Mukuro, Hiei, and Shikari finally made it to the large bug like fortress.

"Please, tell me that is not a real bug." Hiei smirked at her while her lady just glanced at her.

"Alright, we won't." Hiei spoke up, before charging ahead and going into the...bug.

"Mukuro, please tell me he's just playing around." She begged. Mukuro chuckled lightly.

"No, it's just fashioned to make it look that way."

"Oh, thank Kami." Shikari sighed, before following Mukuro inside. No one was seen in the hallways as Shikari followed Mukuro around. The only words being passed between them were the ones when Mukuro pointed out a specific room to Shikari, or she asked a question.

"When are your friends arriving?" Mukuro questioned once, just as they sat down at her large oak desk in her office. Shikari picked up the whistle around her neck, that also doubled as a tracker on the two nekos.

"I'd say another couple of hours, at least."

"Is there anything you know they'll need?"

"Rooms, but those are a given. Um, they'll both be hungry so it'd be nice if someone could get a meal ready. I'm sure that's it."

"Is there anything you need?" Shikari smiled at her lady.

"I told you I would never request anything."

"I'm not asking for a request. I'm asking if there's anything you would prefer to have that we currently don't."

"That's a request, Mukuro."

"Don't," Mukuro clenched her teeth, "make this difficult, Shikari."

"Nothing yet, I suppose. There might be something after I get to my room, but until then, I'm fine." Mukuro nodded her head then started to pick through the paperwork that had been piled onto her desk.

"Then Hiei will show you to the room the both of you will be sharing. Your friends will have the two rooms across the hallway, servants should be preparing them now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to Hiei or myself."

"I'll be fine." She spoke a final time before bowing and walking over to Hiei in the doorway. She grabbed his head and brushed her lips against his, like she did earlier. She let him go just as quickly and danced down the hallway. Literally.

"Would you quit it?" Hiei snarled as he finally lost his patience on their way to the room they'd be sharing. Shikari stopped in place and looked back at him, innocently.

"Quit what?" Hiei growled at his mate, annoyed with her. "Aw, is my little dragonfly irritated?" She teased. She walked back over to him, slowly and gracefully, pushing her body against his when she finally reached him. "Cause I can irritate you in more ways than one." She whispered as her arms slid around his neck. He hesitantly put his hands on her hips and leaned his face closer to hers.

"You already do." Just as their lips were about to touch, Shikari danced out of his grip and down the hallway once more.

"Come, dragonfly. I'd love to get a bath in before Sari and Dom get here." She called down the hallway. With a sigh, Hiei followed taking her to their room.

Shikari quickly settled herself in the bath, Hiei in the sitting room connected to the bedroom. She relaxed in the hot water, her rose next to the sunken tub along with the neko tracker. Her other weapons were sent off to be sharpened, though they didn't really need it. She dug the dirt from under her nails and scrubbed her hair, taking her time. She'd glance at the tracker every once in a while, making sure her friends were on the right track. She rinsed all the soap from her body and got out, pulling the plug so the dirty water would drain out. Shikari grabbed the robe from the hook on the wall and wrapped herself in the fluff.

"Hiei?" She questioned as she walked into the bedroom the bathroom was connected to. He was in front of her before she could say anything else. She pushed by him and sat on the bed, drying her hair with a towel she had found. She shook her head, trying to get the water out of her large kitsune ears. Hiei gained a dark smirk seeing her problem. He walked over to her as she stilled her head to look at him. He grabbed one of her ears and let the heat from his hand radiate off until they were dry. It didn't take long for both ears to be done. But, the entire time, Shikari was in heaven. The heat on her over sensitive ears nearly had her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Yes, little kitsune?" His voice was low and smooth as he answered her earlier question.

"I, um, ah..." She couldn't form a coherent thought with his hot hand still on her ear. He let go, knowing that was her problem. She shook her head once more and closed her eyes, letting her head drop a bit. "Clothes," she huffed, "I need either a dress from my bag or something." Hiei nodded, the smirk still on his face, and left the room. "Fucking bastard." She grumbled. She dropped the robe that was around her and grabbed the material off the nightstand that was obviously for her. She wrapped her chest up, a luxury she hadn't had in years. Hiei came back in with her bag a second later. His eyes nearly fell out of his head as he looked at her. Shikari grabbed her bag from him and pulled on clean underwear and pulled out a clean dress.

"Uh..." Hiei had something to say, but couldn't remember what.

"Yes, dragonfly?" Her voice floated across his ears, stilling any thought he had be gaining. The dress she pulled on was like the others, with a corset top and skirt bottom. The corset was a deep red color with matching slippers. The skirt on this dress was black, unlike the others. She slid her feet into the shoes and hid the white rose in her hair once again while the whistle joined the tear gem around her neck. Hiei shook his head and looked back to his mate.

"Your weapons are in the sitting room." He told her and left their chambers all together. She shrugged it off, walking to where her weapons were. She slung the katana at her waist and put the daggers on her forearms. Adrenaline spiked her senses when the tracker started beeping. The nekos were here. She rushed out of the room, a smile on her face, going to greet two people she missed almost as much as she had missed Hiei or her brother.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Okay, Dirges Wings, you have characters. Send 'em to me, damnit! **Thank you, Dirges Wings, for your review.** I'm go watch a movie. I don't own Yuy Yu Hakusho or anything related. I own Yoko Shikari and Katsu. Dirges WIngs owns Sarina and Dominic Bennet. Read and Review._

"**Holy** fucking Kami, Kari!" Sarina was tackled to the ground by her old friend. Her waist length black hair that had been put back nicely in a braid was now loose and getting tangled with twigs. The sapphire blue eyes that were known to show only happiness, were wide with shock. Her anger was begging to yell at Shikari more, but was calmed by the kitsune nuzzling at her neck. The two women were as close as sisters, and everyone close to them knew it.

"KARI!" A big black blur screamed as Shikari was tackled off of Sarina.

"Dominic!" Shikari squealed, laughing as she did so. The two inch long spiked hair was flattened as the male neko tumbled around on the ground with his old friend. Shikari pined him and looked into the eyes she always admired. The left sapphire one matched his sister's, while the right amethyst one was known to match his father's eyes. As a throat was cleared, Shikari's eyes darted to the source. She got off the ground and looked at Mukuro. "My lady." Shikari greeted with a bow.

"Shikari, you are of equal rank to myself, I find no need in you bowing or the use of titles." Shikari nodded and watched as Mukuro took in the appearance of the nekos. The two looked extremely human for two demons. While most nekos had fuzzy ears sticking out of the top of their heads, Sarina and Dominic had what could only be classified as elf ears. Their tails were wrapped around their own waists, helping hold their pants up. Sarina's pants needed no help, being skin tight black material Shikari knew she trained in with the long blue sleeveless top that she was currently wearing also. Dominic, on the other hand, was wearing things Shikari had never seen before. He had on a black sleeveless shirt that also hugged his chest, but his pants were what really confused her. It took Shikari a moment to realize that what he was wearing was from Ningenkai. The blue material on his lower half looked rough and constricting, but they hung loosely off his hips.

"Sarina, Dominic, this is Lady Mukuro." Shikari turned from her friends to her lord. She knew the two bowed in respect.

"These are the two you were telling me about?"

"Yes."

"They seem to be nothing more than kittens." Mukuro spoke as she walked around the two, taking a closer look at them. Shikari saw the fur of Sarina's tail fluff up in anger.

"Mukuro, they only act as if they are. They're older than myself by a few years, in all honesty." Mukuro nodded and went back to standing in front of the two.

"Well, Commander, do as you see fit. The army is assembling tomorrow at dawn for training, I suggest you meet them then. They'll be in the southern field." Shikari nodded, shocked at the use of her title, and watched Mukuro retreat to the fortress.

"Commander?" Dominic's head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Yes, well, due to circumstances, we reside here in Alaric now."

"We?" Sarina looked at her friend in the same way her brother was.

"You, Dominic and I. As of now, Sari, you are head healer of Alaric and Dominic, you are second-in-command to the Alaric army."

"And if I don't want the position?" Dominic spoke up bravely. Shikari's eyes narrowed and looked at the neko.

"Then you get a ten second head start and you better pray that Kami is on your side, cause you'll sure as hell need His help." Dominic slouched, a smile on his face.

"Oh, come on Kari. You know I was only joking! I wouldn't desert you."

"What I want to know," Sarina started, "is why you came to Alaric in the first place. You were always loyal to Raizen and Tourin. And Gandara has your dearest brother and Yomi. What does Alaric have that the other two providences don't?" Shikari didn't have to answer. Hiei's form was visible at the entrance to the fortress despite the distance they were at. He was slowly making his way over to the three, no doubt to make sure they didn't get into the trouble they always found.

"I think I know, Sari." Dominic smirked, not needing to do anything more than take a whiff of the air as the hi youkai got closer. Sarina looked at Shikari, her own smirk on her face.

"You pinned is arrogant ass and dominated him." She laughed. Shikari shrugged and watched her mate come closer.

"I got a little rough with him a few hours ago, and hurt him, Sari. Could you fix him?" She acted like a child who had just broken her favorite toy. Sarina looked at the small man as he stopped in front of her. Around is neck a section of white cloth was wrapped a couple of times. The smell of blood was faint in the air. Hiei looked up at the nekos, just like Shikari had to, and sneered.

"Baka neko." He hissed.

"Unwanted little prick." She hissed back, the fur of her tail going up once again.

"Insolent wretch."

"Good for nothing halfbreed."

"Arrogant sl-"

"Hiei, I dare you to finish that sentence." Shikari's low growl stopped him mid insult.

"Hn." He answered her and took a subconscious step closer to his mate.

"Will you fix him, Sari?" Shikari asked again, knowing the two didn't get along, but Hiei needed healing. The wound hadn't stopped bleeding and she didn't know if it would.

"For you, Commander." Sarina bowed and began the small task. She first unwrapped the wound and handed the cloth to Dominic, who double as her second pair of hands. The blood flowed out of his neck graciously, and his aura let his mate know how weak he was getting. Guilt hurt her even more than she ever knew it could. Sarina placed her hand over the wound, covering herself in hi youkai blood. With a serge of kai, she commanded the cells in Hiei's body to regenerate and close the wound. It took a few minutes for the result she was aiming for, but sure enough, when she pulled her hand away, Hiei's neck looked as if it had never been damaged. Other than the blood, of course. Dominic handed the cloth to Shikari, knowing the Hiei wouldn't let him get close enough to clean him off a bit. She did so and turned back to the nekos.

"Come. I'll show you to your rooms and then we can discuss the past years of dinner. I think the cook made some kind of fish. I'm not sure though, my nose is a bit rusty." The two nekos suddenly grew more enthusiastic, drool at the corner of their mouths. Hiei watched as his mate walked away, a smile on her face and her laugh in the air.

_If only I could get her to look like that again_, he thought and followed her steps into the fortress.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Sorry I havent updated in a while. I dont have much time to chat right now either. Things have been crazy for me lately and still are, so, Im writing when I can and shit. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own SHikari and Katsu. DIrges Wings owns Sarina and Dominic. You could own someone if you sent their character in. R&R my friends!_

**The **sun was just peaking over the trees in the west as Shikari and Dominic made their way over to the southern field. The men of the Alaric army were in their lines, and alert, but talking with one another, Shikari looked up to Dominic, who had a grimace on his face. The men should have been standing at attention, waiting for their new Commander. She looked back to what was now her men, and murmured a soft 'Let's see how much they know.' Dominic nodded and took a step ahead of her. The wind picked up slightly, Shikari's hair blowing with the black skirt of her violet colored corset dress.

"Atten-TION!" He yelled out, getting every man to stop their nonsense chatter. The men stood up straight, chins high, gazes level, shoulders straight, and feet together, saluting.

"At least they know that much." Shikari grumbled to herself and walked to the first man in front of her.

"Alright, you miserable maggots," Dominic continued to yell, "at ease." The men stopped saluting, there arms resting at there sides. Shikari looked at Dominic, her face becoming the neutral mask of a military official.

"You too, you good for nothing piece of shit." She growled at him. Mechanically, he mirrored all the other bodies on the field. She stepped forward and walked the line of men. There were nearly twenty across, with fifty rows of them. Shikari did the math in her head, shocking her that she had at least a thousand men. She pushed the thought out of her head and addressed the crowd. "Do you dumb asses know who I am?"

"Your a worthless little woman who thinks she can tell us what to do, and nothing more." One demon dared to speak out. Anger flashed in Shikari's eyes before she walked over to him. He was easily six foot five, with at least a hundred and fifty pounds of muscle on him. It didn't matter, though. Shikari drew her dagger from its sheath and flicked her wrist, cutting the demon's head off.

"Does anyone else want to question my authority?" She roared over the scared men.

"Women aren't allowed in the army." One distant voice spoke out.

"I dare you to go tell your mother that. Any other comments?" Shikari flicked her gaze over the men and to Dominic. She nodded as he moved to her right side. "How many of you know the story of the Yokos Kurama and Shikari?" Mummers started over the crowd, quiet whispers of the old legends. "Someone tell me one of the tales." Dominic pointed to a young looking demon just to his left.

"U-um, well, I d-don't know exactly the, uh, the stories, but I heard that they were kitsune twins. Known only for their thievery and merciless killings. Rumor was that Yoko Shikari was Commander of the Tourin army for some time."

"Until that dumb bitch Shikari went a got herself a mate. Boy, would I ever like to fu-" The voice that had been speaking was cut off. Hiei's kai surged over the men. They instinctively dropped into a bow on one knee, even Dominic. Shikari's face was pure anger as she watched on. Hiei had stabbed the man in the stomach, and was proceeding to cut his throat. When the man was dead, Hiei made his way to his mate.

"Hiei." Shikari smiled, joy in her voice. It was another one of those things she couldn't help.

"Commander." He nodded to her. She nodded back and watched him leave.

"On your feet, you soulless bastards." Her army followed her command. "I, am your new Commander. My full title, for those who are curious, is Commander Yoko Shikari, third to the throne of Alaric. I am the mate of your Lord Hiei. He," She motioned to Dominic while ignoring the stunned faces, "is General Dominic Bennet, my second-in-command. As of now, you all are nothing more than maggots, on the bottom of the food chain in this hell hole. You earn your place in my army." A sadistic smirk crossed her face. "And all those rumors you heard, those tales you were told as children to keep you in bed at night, are true."

"The first of you on morning border patrol, go. You come back here when your done. We have to see what the rest of you losers can do." Dominic snarled and waved his hand in exaggeration.

It was thirteen hours later when Shikari knew just how much work she had cut out for her. Looking at the wounded men around her, she snarled.

"You worthless things are dismissed." She started storming back to the fortress, angry at just how much work had to be done. Her feet led her through the giant insect, with no real destination. She found herself in front of a large set of doors. Not knowing what they were, she did the safest thing that came to mind. She knocked. Not getting an answer, she opened the door and let her jaw drop. Shikari knew it was to be hers. The room was set up as a military office, a home base to put it easily. A map of the Makai was on the wall with a chalk board taking up the entire wall opposite it. A desk was in the corner of the room with a chair behind it. The desk had no designs on it, but was a light wood stained a shade or two darker. The chair was made for comfort, with much padding on it with simple black material. The walls that weren't covered were an off white color, and the lights above reminded Shikari of what it felt like to in an infirmary. It didn't bother her so much once she stepped into the room, really feeling that it was hers. She went to the board and took the chalk in hand. A crease formed on her brow as she started writing like a maniac.

_Nine hundred and ninety-five men in total. Four hundred and forty-one on the morning shift. Five hundred and fifty-four on the evening shift. Mostly C and B class demons, with few exceptions. All men, stubborn and disrespectful. Needs organization and teaching. All good with weapons, much lacking in hand-to-hand combat. Most attack before thinking, let alone analyzing. Could use uniformity of some kind. Don't know how to shut up._

She crossed to the other side of the board, the bare side, and started a few lists.

_Goals:_

_-Organize into new teams_

_-Break Class division_

_-Formal training_

_-Increased speed_

_-Teamwork_

_Tomorrow:_

_-Inner Circle_

_Needs:_

_-Files on all men in Army._

_-Information on previous battles Alaric was involved in._

_-Information on any and all rebel activity._

_-Information on each town/village within the providence._

_-Plants._

_-Herbs._

Shikari placed the chalk down and dusted off her hands. Her gaze glanced over the board, knowing she probably forgot something but couldn't figure out what. She shrugged and sat down at her desk. Almost immediately, Mukuro walked in. She shut the door behind her and sat in a chair opposite Shikari's desk. She looked to the board, then the map.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Shikari spoke up before a question about the map could be asked. Mukuro nodded and let her gaze look over the board once more.

"Are they really that bad?"

"That was putting it lightly."

"You can tell Hiei and I about it over dinner in the main dining hall. Your brother showed up near ten minutes ago, and it seems he will be joining us for a few days. He will also be joining us for dinner." Before Shikari could even think of protesting Mukuro was walking down the hallway, the door shut behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:** Urgh. No frigging comment. Life just sucks sometimes. **Thank you for your reviews.** I am once again swamped and too lazy to write who reviewed. Actually, you know what? If you had reviewed, then you'd know who else did._

_Dirges Wings: *glares at Nikki*_

_Nikki: *grins innocently* My bad, guys. I didn't mean to get iffy. Its been a long hard bad day. But, I wrote two updates. I'm going to start on the third now. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the related. I own Shikari and Katsu. Dirges Wings owns Sarina and Dominic. R&R, my lovies!_

**Shikari** held her head up in one hand while she flipped through a file as she sat at her desk. Her brother, in his human form, was at the map, marking all areas of rebel activity with red thumb tacks he brought from Ningenkai. Green ones were being placed at military camps across the providence and yellow ones signified areas of previous battles. All of which, as Shikari came to find out, had been lost at one point or another. A bigger desk had been brought to Shikari's 'office'. This one, a dark oak, was in a large 'L' shape with an extra leg and set in the corner of the room so it took up a bit of two walls where they joined in a corner and a bit of floor room. It was like a cubical. On the desk behind her, under the only window in the room, were the herbs she had gained from Sarina earlier that day. The desk connected to that one held the jars of plants and their seeds her and her brother used as weapons.

"This is done." Kurama, as he liked to now be called, told her and put the large file back into the filing drawer in one of the desks.

"Good. Go see how Dominic is doing with training." Shikari commanded without a second thought. Kurama nodded, knowing she was trying to memorize the information from the battles. He knew she was analyzing each move they made, how everything went wrong, and why. And, of course, how they could have won. Shikari, on the other hand, couldn't believe anything she was reading. The former leaders were downright stupid. She could point out their mistakes miles away. Battles that were won at one point in time were re-fought later and lost. Nothing made sense. She knew she should be out picking the five men out of the army for her Inner Circle. The Inner Circle was always made of herself and six men from the army assigned to protect their lord or lady when they went out. Though, the six others doubled as a type of military council for Shikari. They'd each be given a higher rank and important roles. But she just didn't have the time.

It was also getting to her that she hadn't seen Hiei since dinner last night. Sure, she had gone to bed after digging out the flies she had needed for today. That had taken some time, but surely not enough that Hiei had left to go do anything else. And she was almost positive that he hadn't gotten up before her, though the bed was cold when she woke up in the morning. She moved her hand and let her head slam onto the desk. It didn't help anything, as she hoped it would, other than giving her headache more power. She swung around to the herbs under the window and pulled out a large hand full of lavender. She turned to her cup of water, and groaned. For lavender tea, she'd need hot, boiling water. Since Hiei was missing, she'd need to go down to the kitchen for that. The noisy kitchen. _I just can't win today_, Shikari sighed as she got up to go down to the kitchens. She opened the door to her office, not looking before taking three steps out and running into someone.

"Hn." The sound floated around her head as hands caught her arms so she wouldn't fall down. The water in the cup splashed out over the edges a bit, but not truly making a mess. Shikari looked into the crimson eyes she had longed to see for past few hours. Hiei let her steady herself on her feet before pushing her back into her office. She stumbled backwards, but made it without falling. He grabbed the cup from her hands and let the heat from his body warm it while pointing Shikari to her chair. The water in the ceramic cup began to boil and he place it on the desk. Shikari dropped in the dried lavender leaves and let them sit. Her eyes wandered over her mate, a smile gracing her face.

"Thank you." She whispered to him softly. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the desk. Shikari got out of her chair and pushed Hiei into it, laughing at the face he made as he fell into the seat. She slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kari-"

"Hiei, shut up and relax for a minute."

"Hn." Shikari laughed and laid her head on her mate's shoulder. Hiei's arms snaked around her waist as he pulled the chair closer to the desk to see what she was working on.

"And I thought Kitsunes were curious." She mumbled.

"Hn." Hiei pushed away from the desk after seeing the files on the lost battles. He turned and looked over the chalk board, which now looked like a mess. Dominic stormed in a few minutes later, causing Hiei to tense. He tried to stand up, but found it hard since Shikari was refusing to get off of his lap.

"What do you need, General?" She used his title to tease him, nothing more. He didn't answer as he grabbed a piece of chalk and added to the paragraph on the board.

_Responds better to male instruction. Fears Yoko Kurama. Immense respect for their lady and Hiei. Not afraid to die. Learn quickly. Evening shift prefers weapons and were resistant to training until Yoko took over. Morning shift prefers hand-to-hand and easily listened to what I (Dominic) told them. Evening shift tends to have the stronger demons. Morning shift has the more tactical demons. Respect needs to be gained by sparring or watching a spar. Doesn't believe their new Commander is the Yoko Shikari._

He placed the chalk down once more and left the room, leaving Shikari to read what he managed to write down. Hiei read it over at the same time she did, letting his anger grow with his mate's. Hiei nuzzled Shikari's head with his cheek as he spoke.

"Spar?" Shikari growled and grabbed her cup of tea and pulled the lavender leaves out.

"Let me finish my tea first." She drank the entire cup at once and immediately began to feel her headache fading. She got off Hiei and watched him walk to the door. "I'll be out as soon as I get my weapons on. I'll meet you out there." Hiei left the room to go out to the fields. As Shikari strapped her weapons on, she thought of how her mate was being a bit more loving than normal. Her mind work through the days of the year, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

_If I've been out of Reikai for...almost two weeks and it was only about away when I left, then that would mean..._

"Oh, hell." Shikari fell back into her chair for a minute. Mating season was just a little over a week away.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:** Well, here's Eighteen. I have up to Twenty-One written. Go me! You see, tomorrow morning, at six am, my family and I are driving about two and a half hours away from home to go camping for three days. THREE DAYS WITHOUT A COMPUTER. That means I'm gone until Sunday afternoon. So, I got done now what I could. And, I'll make a deal with you guys. You give me, let's say...four reviews by...one am, and I'll post Nineteen. **Thank you guys who reviewed. And thank you all for putting up with my lack of updates.** I don't own anything but Yoko Shikari and Katsu. Dirges Wings (my dearest partner in crime{hearts}) own Sarina and Dominic. Read and Review, my loves, and earn number Nineteen!_

**As** Shikari made her way through the halls, her bones shifted and reshaped themselves. Her skin grew fur and her height shrunk. Before she made it to the field she was in her animal form, a stunning silver fox that was a bit bigger than a normal fox. Her tail flicked behind her in thought and the earrings in her ear sparkled under the sun. The necklace she wore was hidden in her fur and her clothes vanished along with her skin and weapons. The golden orbs that were her eyes scanned over the crowd of men. She let out a rough bark as she arrived and sat in front of them. Dominic bowed, knowing it was her, while her brother nodded his head in a slight greeting. Hiei, on the other hand, was grinning. With Shikari in her animal form, they'd be equal in speed. Kurama circled her for a minute, before letting out a laugh. He sat on the ground next to her and rested his hand on her head.

"My dearest sister, have you the knowledge of your tails?" He smiled at her, the practice of his speech becoming the one she was familiar with. Nonetheless, she cocked her head in confusion. "Look for yourself." She stood on her paws and turned try to get a look at her _tails_. It was harder than she first thought, and ended up chasing herself in circles. Hiei's laugh met Kurama's and the men of the army stiffened, waiting for someone to die.

"Stop making yourself look like a fool, little kitsune." Hiei told her with a smile hidden behind a smirk. Shikari stopped chasing herself and cocked her head at her mate this time. He walked over to her and grabbed her tail...s. Her turned her head as far as it would go and looked. Much to her surprise, Hiei had a hold of four tails. When she turned a questioning look upon her brother, Hiei let them go and stepped back from her.

"In age, a Kitsune gains more tails. It takes their transformation into their animal forms to truly gain the tail, or in this case tails, and keep it, or them."

"She's going to have four tails from now on?" Hiei turned his gaze on Kurama.

"Unless she chooses to hide them or cut them off, yes." At the mention of cutting her tails off, Shikari whimpered. "And I take it that she won't cut them off. Tails are like badges of honor for kitsunes. Age is the most respected thing in our culture, seeing as how most of us are killed for our fur. Its easier to hide them and act like a kit than to show them off and get hunted down."

"What did you come all the way out here for, Shikari? I thought you were stuck in the office all day." Dominic came over and questioned his Commander, unaware of the previous conversation. She responded by nipping Hiei's ankles.

"Hey." He growled and stepped back. She growled back at him, lowering her head in a challenge.

"A spar. Dominic, tell the men to move back and not to pass either of us at any time." Kurama commanded and stood next to the neko. "To third blood." Kurama called out.

"Did you just give them restrictions?"

"In a sense. If we let them go on without any, then they would kill each other, as is in their nature. This way, after either of them draws the third blood, they have to stop." Dominic nodded and let his eyes follow his commander, just as the rest of the army was.

Shikari charged at her mate, speed on her side. As she lunged at him, hoping to pin his body on the ground under her, he side-stepped at let her continue threw the air. She landed on her feet and turned just in time to catch Hiei's blade between her teeth. Shikari shook her head, trying to either break the blade or rip it from Hiei's hand. He realized exactly what she was trying to do and pulled the katana from her mouth, slicing her tongue in the process.

"Why don't you come back to your demon form? Maybe then you'll be able to land a hit." Hiei taunted. The growl from Shikari's throat echoed in the clearing as she stalked towards Hiei slowly. With each step, Shikari's demon form came back. When she reached her mate, when they were face-to-face, she was standing on both her feet, her katana at his throat.

"You've got balls, my love."

"You would know." He whispered softly enough so only she could hear. She sliced lightly across his throat, then brought the blade down his right arm.

"Two." She leaned close to his ear, so only he could hear what she said this time. "Maybe if you got your mind out of the gutter, you'd land a hit." Before anything else registered, Hiei hit Shikari with a good right hook that sent her flying. The men in the field with them watched in shock as the two high class demons fought. The Commander pulled herself off the ground, from the pile of trees that was now surrounding her. Her mate's next hit landed in her stomach, just as he had planned. Blood rocketed out of her mouth. She followed up with her out punch to his left cheek, knocking him away.

"That's two, Kari." Her brother called out to her. She grinned and stood up, spitting blood onto the green grass of the ground.

"Why are you on his side, Yoko?" Shikari ignored her brother's earlier request and called him by his demon name. Kurama shook his head.

"I'm not on his side, sister."

"Then you know that that wasn't two." Shikari dodged Hiei's next oncoming blow by pushing herself backwards just in time.

"Why don't you give up, mate? You won't win." Hiei started taunting again.

"Kari, it was two. He made a hit and you bleed from it. You're tied." As Kurama finished his sentence, Shikari threw a punch to Hiei. He raised his kai and caused her to fall face first into the ground. Hiei sat on her back, which caused her to cough and more blood to come up from her lungs and stomach.

"That's not three." She growled before coughing again, successfully forming a puddle of blood around her upper body.

"No, but this is." Hiei smirked before running his nails down the exposed part of her spine. Blood leaked from the wounds as Shikari let her head fall into the blood soaked ground.

"Nein." She growled out in a foreign tongue she had developed while in Reikai cells. Fortunately for Hiei, their link was screaming 'No', the exact word she had said in German.

"Accept defeat, my little kitsune, and it'll be much easier for the both of us."

"Nie." Hiei's nails grabbed around Shikari's spine, keeping her from moving.

"Tell me 'Never', once more, Kari. I won, to third blood." Shikari struggled under him, until he was forced to get off of her back. She flipped her body over and kicked her leg into his ankles. When Hiei hit the floor, Shikari was on him. Her daggers were dragged over both of his arms and across his neck, kept there for insurance. Shikari coughed again, her blood landing on her mate's chest. Hiei pushed her off, knocking the daggers from her hands. Before he could get a punch in, though, they were pulled apart. Kurama held Hiei back while Shikari was held by Dominic as she coughed up more of the metallic red liquid.

"I'll take her to Sari. Chances are, she's internally bleeding and Sari can stop it before any real damage is done." Kurama nodded and watched the neko carry his sister away.

_I'll be waiting, Kari_, was all Shikari heard through the link she shared with her mate before she fell unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's Note:_** ___This would have been out sooner, but I was busy. You see, I got home from camping and went to my step-grandmother's house for three hours. Then I came home and unpacked. Then, I watched my two Nora Roberts movies that were on. And while they were on, I was cleaning my room and bleaching the tile. My room is one of those rooms that get cleaned once a year and if you step into the closet, you better have Search and Rescue on speed dial. Oh, and I almost died while camping. I got chased by a fucking bear. It was horrible. Like, you never know how much of a badass you aren't, until a bear fucking chases you in the woods. But, anyways, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the merchandise, plot line, episode, anime/manga, or anything I could go to jail for. I own Yoko Shikari and Katsu, 'cause they can't get me sent to jail. Dirges Wings owns Sarina and Dominic Bennet, and I'm pretty sure they won't cause her to go to jail. Read and Review, my loves!_

**Shikari** bolted up in bed as water it her body. Not to mention the near freezing temperature of the water. The growl that was the reaction to her waking caused the servants in the room to drop to their knees. Her head shot to the left, looking for the culprit. Shikari cut her growl off as soon as she realized it was Mukuro who had woken her.

"I'll pretend that growl didn't happen." Mukuro smirked at the kitsune before circling around to the other side of the bed and leaning against the wall closest to Shikari.

"My apologies, Mukuro."

"For what?" Shikari started laughing at her lady, but was suddenly grabbing at her ribs and hissing in pain instead. The laugh she had originally went to release turned into a cough that was getting worse. The blood that came from her body didn't even make it completely out of her mouth before Hiei was on the bed next to her, holding her body upright, instead of letting her slouch.

"NEKO!" Hiei's angry voice was mixed with a growl that made pictures on the walls shake. Sarina stepped into the room, calmly, only a few seconds after Hiei's call.

"I have a name, you know."

"Hn." She tried to laugh at the two, but it only resulted in blood to spill out of her mouth and onto the bed.

"Why the hell are you all wet?" Sarina squeaked as she got Shikari laying down, without Hiei breathing down her neck. Shikari's response was cut down to jerking her head in Mukuro's direction, seeing as how she was still in the middle of her coughing fit. Sarina rolled her eyes and ran her hands over Shikari's torso. "Well, your stomach is bleeding and one of your lungs is bruised. Your body isn't healing as it should be, either."

"Crap, uh," Shikari clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as she wiped blood from the mouth and thought, "Lavender, Mistletoe, Amica Flower, Elecampane, Hot Pepper Power, Lady's Mantel, and Shepherd's Purse. The dried leaves of each of those need to be brewed into one tea, other than the powder, that can be mixed in. Uh," Shikari paused and coughed up more blood, "then add three to five drops of Mangold Oil." Shikari finished and gripped her abdomen. The pain was coming now, and becoming more than she could handle in one day. Sarina looked at her friend skeptically at first, but hurried away to find Kurama, who would know exactly where to get each of those.

"Did you just pull random plants out of the air, or do you know what those do?" Mukuro pushed herself off the wall and stood over her subordinate. Shikari shook her head, unable to talk because of the pain.

_Congratulations, love, you did a fucking number this time_, she shot at Hiei. She knew he got the thought when his face darkened.

"She knew what each did." Hiei spoke up for Kari as the servants left the room.

"Do you know what they do?" Hiei shrugged and sat on the bed next to his mate.

"Some of them."

"Well?" Hiei shot Mukuro a glare then started reciting the plants Shikari had drilled into his head years ago.

"Mistletoe, stimulates the immune system. Amica Flower, stimulates healing. Mangold Oil, speeds healing. Elecampane, strengthens immune system. I don't know about the Hot Pepper Powder, or Lady's Mantle. The Shepherd's Purse stops internal bleeding."

"So, after this mixture, how long should it take her to heal?"

"Two days." Shikari quickly gasped before turning her head to the side, burying it between Hiei's leg and the bed.

"And if it doesn't?" Mukuro questioned, wanting to know the worst.

_It will,_ Shikari told Hiei, who relayed the message to their lady. Mukuro nodded and left, letting the couple a few minutes for themselves.

"How bad is your pain?" Hiei whispered down to her while hesitantly running his fingers through the short silver locks of his mate.

_Bad enough that it would kill me to talk._

"That bad?" Shikari lifted her head and shot a glare at her mate. He quickly leaned his head down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She blinked, stunned, while Hiei smirked. "Now that I have your attention," He started talking to her, "the rebellion in the south is starting up. It seems that the caught word of your position, and oppose to it." Shikari shrugged and placed her head back where it was before.

_As if I really care what they think. I'd have one of the two positions whether they liked it or not. And even if I did care what they thought about me, I wouldn't give this up for them._

"The file said that it was the southern Kitsune Clan, lead by a Yoko Isuzu." An image of a woman instantly appeared in Shikari's mind. The woman was tall, around five foot eleven, with long legs. Her hair hung about four inches from her shoulders and would shine a pure silver in the moonlight. The kitsune ears that sat on her head stood large, signifying her blood line. Her eye were a deep, molten gold with a ring of light brown just around the edge of the iris. Her body was covered in white silk, cut an inch above her knee for movement, and dipping low on her chest, showing her chest to all. The woman had two katanas on her back, crossed, and a dagger strapped to her right thigh. A pink rose was held in her left hand, the stem woven in between her fingers. On her feet were simple brown sandals. One word croaked out of Shikari's mouth before she fainted from stress.

"Mother."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:** I honestly have had no isperatin to write recently. I blame school. And my boyfriend. But, whatever. I'll get it done. Don't give up hope. I have the next chapter written, and it's my favorite so far. I just have to get the one after that written so I can post this next one. Hopefully it won't take that long. I have a new story on Mibba for all those AVenged Sevenfold lovers out there. And if you wanna give me ideas for the story, then go ahead and send them to me. I don't own anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho, whether it be the anime or the manga or the merchandise. I own Yoko Shikari and Katsu. Dirges WIngs (my partner-in-crime and boredom) owns Sarina and Dominic Bennet._

**Two** days later, Shikari rolled out of bed, grinning at the fact no one could hold her back. The grin faded as soon as she realized what today was. Today, was the day that Mukuro had set for her introduction ball. She looked over the dress that had been picked out for her and groaned. Instead of procrastinating, like she would have liked to, she grabbed the tea that saved her life, drank down her final prescribed cup, and went to bathe.

Hours later, Hiei stood on the outer rim of mass of people in Mukuro's ballroom. It took every fiber of his being to not scowl at each of them, and to be as polite as possible. He was waiting for nine o'clock to roll around, which is when he could take his mate into his arms and keep her away from all the demons and single men in the room. Five more minutes. He figured her could hold off from going crazy for that long.

"Hiei." Mukuro's voice was loud in his ears, over the senseless chatter in the room. His head turned to the left, watching is approaching lady, accompanied by a tall male. Recognition shot through his eyes. Hiei took his foot off the wall and stood straight as Mukuro and Enki stopped in front of him. He crossed his left arm over his chest, and gave a formal bow. Enki let out a low rumble of a laugh.

"Now, Hiei, no need to be that formal." Enki held out his hand to be shaken, a ningen custom. Hiei, again being as polite as he could be and without scowling, took the hand and did as he learned to do in his time in Ningenkai. He only half listened to the king's words as he turned so his back was once again against the wall. "-So, I hear we're meeting your mate tonight." Hiei shot a glare at his lady before turning back to the king.

"Yes. We've been separated, else this event would have already happened."

"Speaking of which," Mukuro spoke up, "I have to go introduce her. Please, Hiei, control yourself." She smirked and walked away, the crowd parting for her. Hiei sighed and watched. When the crowd merged back together, he began the short walk to the staircase, where he would wait for Shikari. He pulled down on the sleeves of his black military jacket and cracked his neck, feeling as if the collar restrained him. The black pants he had on were military edition too, with a white stripe down the side of the left leg. He was glad, though, that he was allowed to wear his own shoes.

"Hn. Kitsune." Hiei glanced at Kurama as he appeared on the other side of the staircase.

"Having fun, Hiei?" The Yoko teased. Hiei scowled at him, allowing the one of the night.

"Are you supposed to be in demon form, Kitsune?"

"People know who I am, but perhaps you are right." And before Hiei could get another word out, Kurama was taken over by a small white light and replaced with Yoko. "I prefer this form anyways." He sighed.

"Hn." Hiei looked away from the legend in front of him and the gaping people around him. His eyes settled on Mukuro at the top of the staircase.

"Yoko Kurama, must you always steal the spotlight?"

"My apologies, my lady. But may I say, you are looking rather elegant tonight."

"Suck up." Mukuro smirked down at the fox, knowing that she looked as dull as normal, despite her black uniform similar to Hiei's. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Demons, Aristocrats, and His majesty; I thank you all for coming here tonight, for this momentous occasion." As the Lady of Alaric spoke, the room grew even more still and quiet, her voice echoing off the walls. "Tonight, I will present my second and final heir to the throne. This person has been respect and feared for near five hundred years, their stories being passed down from generation to generation. Very few other people have struck fear into the Makai like this person has, and intends to until their final breath." Mukuro looked around at the scared faces in the crowd. Her eyes glanced over Hiei and Yoko, before scanning the crowd once more. "I, Mukuro of Alaric, introduce to you, Lady and Commander Yoko Shikari, heir to the Alaric throne and mate of our Lord Hiei." Polite applause broke out, but the demons were too stunned to really comprehend what was going on.

Shikari took a deep breath and stepped out to the top of the stairs. She glanced at Mukuro, who gave her a smile ad a slight nod, before making her way down the stairs. The black dress she wore clung to her curves and made her silver hair stand out. The dress cut off just below her knees, but had a slit up the left side, that when parted, showed the dagger strapped to her upper thigh. On the same left side was a single white stripe. It was held up on her shoulders by two wide pieces of material. It took all her years of skill not to fall down the stairs because of the large stiletto heels she was forced to wear. Shikari looked at her mate, who seemed stunned into paralysis.

Hiei looked over his mate's figure another time. Sure, he liked the dress. But it was her face that captivated him all over again. Her amber eyes had been lined lightly in some kind of black liner, with a hint of some light brown color of her eyelids. Her skin had a few sparkles on it, making her seem to shine as she came down the steps. Her lips, Hiei nearly had to hold onto the banister from collapsing, were painted a dark, seductive red. The scar over her left eye stood out as a symbol of survival. And her hair, how Hiei wanted to run his hand through it, was pinned up with a few stray pieces falling out in the front. Around her neck was only the tear gem Hiei had given her, and in her ears were her earrings. Shikari's nails gleamed a dark, seductive red, the same shade as her lips. The anklet on right ankle gleamed in the light, as did the ring on her left hand. To Hiei, she never looked more stunning.

Yoko watched his sister make her way down the stairs, reminding him very much of her mother. Yes, in her looks, but also in her grace and how she easily held the attention of an entire room. Yoko knew he could do the same, but Shikari also held an air of elegance around her as she made her way down the stairs. He knew her nerves were crazy and that she wasn't yet ready to be attacked by people with questions and conversation. Anyone who really knew her would be able to tell. Yoko glanced at Hiei, who was still watching his sister. He found that the small hi youkai held the same look of wonder that impressed him years ago. He only wished that Hiei and Shikari could fix what was between them, and move on with their lives.

As Shikari stepped onto the ground floor, her brother and her mate held out an arm to her. She slipped her arms around each of their's, showing people that she was close with her mate and protected by her family. Her smile could have lit up the entire room as she was led around and introduce to people. They didn't know the smile was fake, but Hiei and Yoko could easily tell. They both knew that as soon as she met the king, she could claim sickness and Mukuro would send everyone home. Of course, they also knew that if Mukuro didn't send everyone home, they could play the roles of concerned mate and worried brother.

"When do we get out of here?" Shikari mumbled as the three moved to the next group of demons.

"As soon as you meet the king, you can claim sickness." Hiei mumbled back to her.

"Yes, then we can adapt the roles of concerned mate and worried brother-"

"And get out too." Shikari cut her brother off and gave him a smirk. "You sneaky, kitsune, you."

"Don't you know it." Kari laughed at her brother and continued walking with them. As they arrived at a table, Hiei and Yoko let go of her arms and gave a bow. She crossed her arm over her chest and did the same.

"Sensei?" A familiar deep voice echoed from across the table. Shikari's head shot up/ She let out a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Enki, you little bug." She smiled at him.

"Sensei, you're Hiei's mate?" She nodded and looked at her formal pupil fondly.

"And you, my student, are King of the Makai?" Enki's face lit up a slight shade of pink as he muttered 'yeah'. "Well, my king, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I am feeling rather ill. I've recently recovered from some major injuries and I feel some of the pain coming back. I do hope you'll forgive this."

"Yes, of course, Sensei. There's no way I could ever bring a punishment to the one I can credit for me being where I am today." Shikari walked around the table and gave him a quick hug, before returning to her two escorts.

"It was nice seeing you again, Enki." Yoko slipped her arm around his and Hiei laced his mate's finger's with his.

"I will find Mukuro and tell her you are not feeling well. Kurama, take her up to her room." Hiei gave her hand a barely noticeable squeeze before running off the find the Lady of Alaric.

"To bed, my dear brother. I wasn't lying with what I told Enki."

"Would you like me to find Sari?" Shikari shook her head as they slipped up the stairs unnoticed.

"No, let her have a good time. I just think it was too much excitement, too soon. A little rest and I shall be fine." She paused. "I have to be fine. Hiei and I are leaving to go after Mother tomorrow."

"Yes I heard. It is too bad."

"Yes, well. Its how our family ends up."


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, so, here's the deal. I know its been a couple years but a lot of shit has gone down in my life. I wont bore you with every aspect, or any at all for that matter, but know the biggest thing that happened was that I fell out of the anime groove I had worked myself into. Now, I just finished all 112 episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho and am currently back into that groove. So, my plan is to revamp this story, seeing as how my writing style has changed as well. Im going to leave the current twenty chapters up and rewrite them, most likely changing the story and keep the characters. It will be more in line with what happened at the end of and after the series ended.

Here's another note: Im still doing stories on another site, so I will not ever gaurentee updates.

Happy Christmas, merry new year, good writing, and fun life to all; until next time,

Nicole Vicious


End file.
